Rianna On The Run
by Alqualyne
Summary: finished A tale of Princess Ria, who finds herself in a quest for the freedom of Kyrria and her father. With a sweettalkingand annoying sidekick, she must journey to Ayortha to find the Order that can defeat an usurper of the throne.
1. Chapter One

**({[ Rianna on the Run – Chapter One ]}) **

_Dedicated to Molly, my one girl fan club, editor, and support group all in one._

_Reviews are appreciated tons!_

-0-0-0-

Ria stood by Char's bedside, choking back tears. Char's face was still, and the only sign of life was the faint rise of his chest. His face was pale, wasted away. _This isn't true,_ Ria thought angrily. _This isn't a natural sickness. _It was supposed to be the wasting fever, that stayed in your body for a long time. The medicant said the chances of full recovery were slim. But Ria knew; her father was strong, and a sickness couldn't have this effect on him, so quickly. She knew someone had caused this, and she knew exactly who.

          The man across the bed from her appeared to be sad too, but Ria knew his mood. It was ecstatic. The mood in the whole room was a dark, but Ober, standing by her father, was happy. She just _knew_ it. His face carefully concealed his emotions- his cold blue eyes gave away nothing. His handsome face easily won people over- Ria was more wary. Ober. He was the cause of all this. 

She glanced at her mother, sitting on a chair close to Char. Her face was sorrowful, showing the strain of these past months. She squeezed Char's hand, and closed her eyes. Ria's anger grew. Her mother deserved a happy ending- but Ober had spoiled it all. Her temper rose in her throat, and she quickly excused herself from the room, knowing she would explode if she stayed longer.

          Picking up her heavy black skirt, she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She cast a glance at the stairwell- ever since Char had taken sick, she had never felt like sliding down them. It wasn't the same without her father behind her, laughing. She burst into the kitchen. It was late; Mandy was the only one still there, making muffins for tomorrow's breakfast.

"I hate him!" Ria cried, rushing to Mandy. "He's the cause for all this! He made that sickness, I _know_ he did." She buried her face in Mandy's apron, and let the tears come that she had held back.

"There, there," Mandy said, soothing Ria. "Tonic for you."

"Mandy- Tonic isn't going to solve this," Ria cried. Fairy sensibilty got on her nerves sometimes; now was one of those times.

"No. It isn't. But still, drink." Ria grudgingly opened her mouth and let the Tonic ooze down it. 

"Now, you need to go to bed. Sleep off the anger. Your temper is dangerous, Ria," Mandy said briskly.

"Mandy! Char's wasting in there!" she yelled. Mandy looked up from her muffins, and Ria was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I know he is, dearie. And we don't deserve this. But it isn't our choice," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Ria said remorsefully. It was hard on Mandy too. "I'm going to bed."

          She crept up to her room. Before turning the corner, she abruptly stopped. She heard voices- her mother and Ober.

"The kingdom cannot go on like this," came his smooth voice.

"I know, Ober," Ella said wearily.

"We need leadership. I propose that I take over the decision making process until Char regains health."

"Ober- I told you before, I can-"

"My queen, you know the Kyrrians would not accept you as ruler- you are female."

"No, really, I didn't know that," Ria heard her mother mutter.

"I shall meet you in the study tomorrow. You will still have some say in the rulership of this country."

          Ria heard departing steps, and then she raced after her mother.

"He's a mean, spiteful-" she cried. Ella stopped her.

"We both know that," she said quietly. "But if it's one thing I've learned in living at Court is to keep your tongue quiet when others can hear." She grimaced. "I learned that the _hard _way."

"He's going to ruin the country, Mother...I know it!" she cried. Ella hugged her, and stroked her hair.

"I know, Ria. But while we're still here, we can do little things," Ella said.

"He's going to get rid of me, I _know_ it," Ria said.

"And if you're right...get to bed. It's going to be a stressful day tomorrow," Ella said, hugging her tightly.

          Ria watched her mother go in the opposite direction- back to Char's room. Then she turned and walked slowly to her own room.

-0-0-0-

          The next day she woke up early, dreading the coming day. Ober had officially taken hold of the throne- the country. What he wanted to do, she couldn't imagine. 

          She got up slowly, and washed her sleeping face, blinking her sleep-clouded eyes furiously. Dressing in a conservative black gown identical to last night's, she ran down the hall to Char's room.

          Slowly opening the room, she was relieved to see Ella had left and gotten some sleep. She nodded to the medicant's apprentice standing guard, and went to her father's bedside.

"Father?" she called softly. He had been in and out of his fever for some time now, and his waking up was rare.

"Who is it?" came an unexpected voice from him.

"Father? You're awake? Char!" she cried.

"Rianna? Is that you?" he said, opening his eyes.

          Ria narrowed her eyes. He never called her Rianna. Something was wrong. This wasn't Char.

"Yes, it's me," she said, wary.

"Rianna, my dear. I'm sick. Ober must rule in my place until I am better," he said strangely. She widened her eyes. This was most definitely not Char. She knew how much his love and trust in Ella went. He would put her on throne before Ober. Something had happened to Char.

"I will do as you say, Your Highness," came a smooth voice from behind. Ria stiffened. Ober came up behind her.

"Your Highness, I will rule in your stead until you are better," he said.

"You have my permission," Char said. "Now, Rianna, Ober, leave. I require rest." His eyes closed slowly again. With a rebellious glare at her father that wasn't her father, she left. 

"You heard your father," Ober said, a slight smile on his lips. "I will rule fairly until he recovers."

"If he does," she retorted. "But then again, that's up to you, isn't it?" She turned on her heel and left him standing. As soon as she left, she regretted the words. Ober now knew she was suspicious. He _would_ get rid of her. She just knew-sensed?- it.

          She found Ella in the study. Her pale face was drawn.

"Ria," she said, smiling faintly. "Ober summoned us to his chambers in an hour."

"He's in control of Kyrria now, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, he is," Ella sighed. "What he will do- I fear for the Kyrrians."

"He's going to raise taxes," Ria recited, rolling her eyes. "Marry me off, drain money from the treasury..."

"Now, Ria," Ella said, "No need to be pessimistic. We should hope for the best."

"But prepare for the worst," Ria said, smiling ironically.

How true it was.

-0-0-0-

"My queen," Ober said, bowing. "Princess." Ria curtsied back, keeping her eyes on him. He was up to something. But then, what was new?

"Ober," Ella said, curtsying magnificently. Ria admired her grace under fire.

"Seeing how Kyrria is so neglected since your husband took sick," Ober said, sitting in a luxurious chair. "So I took up affairs immediately."  
"Kyrria is a bit weary," Ella said calmly, "but not neglected."

"Our navy is in sad shape. If any of our neighbors were to attack us, Kyrria would be defenseless. So I took immediate action."  
"Which was..." Ella prompted.

"I made a deal with Halona, which has quite a large navy. They have a son, eighteen, which they would like to get married." 

Ria closed her eyes and ground her teeth together. She knew where he was going with this.

"If Princess Rianna goes and marries their Prince Carrian, they will supply us with fifteen ships of their navy, which will most definitely suffice to protect our beloved Kyrria." His voice oozed with fake sincerity. Ria longed to grab that carefully groomed black hair and pull it all out, slap him on his fine cheek, break his aristocratic nose...she held the chair in a death grip. Looking out his window, she saw a hunter shooting a deer. She imagined she was the hunter with the bow, and Ober was the deer. She could make him die slowly and painfully...the idea made her smile.

"Ober," came Ella's tight voice. "Ria is but fifteen..."

"Many princesses have married before that age," he laughed unpleasantly. "And it is for the good of Kyrria. Rianna, dear, you surely realize how important Kyrria is? And if we were to break the promise I have already made to Halona...the effect on Kyrria would be unpleasant. You both know how much Halona contributes to our trade and industry."

          Ella stood and curtsied. "If we may, Lord Ober, retire to our chambers to talk over this...situation?"

"Of course," he drawled.

          Ella grabbed Ria's hand, and they walked out of the repulsive room as quickly as possible.

"Did you hear him?" Ria hissed. "We have the second-largest navy in the world! We don't need more ships! He's getting me away! And he's doing something about our NAVY not the famine, or the high taxes, maybe?"

          Ella put a finger to her lips. "The kitchen," she whispered. When they arrived, Mandy, taking one look at their faces, led them into a side pantry.

"What's the matter, sweets?" she asked anxiously.

"Ober," Ella said, tears appearing on her face, "has just betrothed Ria."

Mandy gathered both of them in a hug. "Oh, dearies," she said. "We must do something."  
"He's going to ruin Kyrria," Ria said. "Unless someone stops him."

"Which is what we're going to do," Ella said firmly. "I have a plan."

"What?" Ria asked in a disbelieving tone. "You know that Halona can wage war on Kyrria if we don't follow through."

"But they can't blame us if you're dead, can they?" Ella asked, exchanging glances with Mandy.

"You're going to _kill_ me?" Ria asked, giggling a bit. The idea seemed crazy.

"As Mandy can tell you, fairies have...ways of making a person look like you, and dead."

"Mandy?" Ria asked.

"It's big magic, Lady," Mandy said, looking at Ella.

"But it's not that big! It wouldn't be...if you just made a temporary simulacrum, for just two days?"

"And then simulacrum just disappears?" Ria interrupted.

"Basically...I've heard of it being done before," Ella said carefully, with a quick grin.

"Lucinda," Mandy muttered.

"...it makes the simulacrum appear exactly like the person- and Mandy, you wouldn't have to be doing a living one!" Ella said.

"I know, I know but sweets, if I make the simulacrum...there's consequences," Mandy said. "Fairies have punishments. They can't undo the spell, once it's there, but they can punish me."  
"How?" Ria said. She wouldn't hurt Mandy, not intentionally.

"They take my magic away from me," Mandy said. "I'm still a fairy, and I'll go on living forever, but I can't do my magic anymore."

"Oh, Mandy..." Ella said. "There's no way then..."

"Shush. Lady, I will decide." She walked out of the pantry to the stove. "Now, taste this." She poured a spoonful of soup of soup down Ella and Ria's throats. 

"Mmm. Good," Ria said. There was nothing wrong with Mandy's food, ever.

"Now," Mandy said, "I think I will."

"You're going to make the....?" Ria asked breathlessly. Mandy was notorious for quick decisions.

"Yes. I've made my decision," Mandy said firmly.

"Mandy, are you sure?" Ella's face was full of pain.

"Yes, Lady. And there is no changing my mind," Mandy said, smiling crookedly. 

Ella hugged Mandy tight. "Although I wonder how much Lucinda's behavior has rubbed off on me," Mandy said, hugging her back.

"Mandy, thank you," Ria said. She squared her shoulders. She would leave, but come back. Kyrria was rightfully hers. She wouldn't desert it.__

"So we pretend you were struck with some plague, which means that people avoid you. We can put the simulacrum in the tomb, and it will disappear when Mandy takes off the spell," Ella reasoned.

Ria raised her eyebrows. "And where would I go?"

Ella closed her eyes with pain. "You'd have to leave the palace. Maybe even Kyrria."

"Mother..I can't leave you and Mandy here!"

"You'll have to. We'll survive. Ober loves Mandy's food, and he can't do anything to me, or the Kyrrians would revolt. You'll have to make for Ayortha. But, Mandy..." Ella asked.

"Yes, sweet?" she asked, stirring her soups.

"Ober- if he isn't a mage, like you said before...then what is he?" 

"Ober isn't a mage?" Ria asked, surprised. She'd always thought he was.

"No, Mandy tells me he isn't. Mages always have a special ring of their order, and Ober doesn't wear it," Ella explained.

"Then what is he, Mandy?" she asked, puzzled. Who had the magic to cast a spell over the king of Kyrria?

"He," she said, lips pursed. "Is a renegade of my Order."

"He's...a FAIRY?" Ella exclaimed. "But...how?"

"I told you," Mandy said. "The only distinguishable trait of a fairy are their feet, and he stuffs his shoes. But he's a fairy. A renegade fairy, but still a fairy."

"Was he expelled from the fairy Order? Why?" Ria asked.

"He went too far. He always broke rules. Big magic," Mandy said, stirring her soup furiously.

"Then," Ria asked. "Why wasn't Lucinda expelled?"

"Dearie, only _after_ Lucinda did our Fairy Order create a clause for expulsion. She was the cause of it," Mandy said.

"And he broke it? How?" Ella asked, intrigued.

"Big magic, I told you. He used to be advisor to the Ayorthaian king, you know. He went too far and did a mind-control spell. He had to flee from Ayortha. He changed his disguise, since us fairies were after him. He laid low for awhile, then when we relaxed our guard he pounced- on Char."

"I told him," Ella murmured. "But Char was too trusting." 

"Then why isn't the Fairy Order alerted?" Ria asked, exasperated. "Why isn't his magic gone?"

"Ria, dearie, the Fairy Order is- hard – to reach. They make it that way, so only important matters reach them." Into her soup pot, Ria heard Mandy mutter "Persnickety old crockheads."

"Where are they?" Ria asked. She was going to disappear, so she could alert the Order. Then Ober would be vanquished, her father would be well...

"Ayortha. Which is why I want you to go there," Mandy explained. "But it won't be easy to find them. They've hidden the office- it makes them feel important."

"I'll find them, Mandy! And then they can get rid of Ober!" Ria gave a little skip. 

"It won't be that easy," Mandy warned. "First, get ready to leave. Probably by next week. And we have to make preparations, get the simulacrum ready..."

"This can't be real," Ria groaned. "It sounds so...funny. Ridiculous."

"It is real," Ella sighed. "Whether we like it or not."

**_-Alqualyne_**


	2. Chapter Two

**({[ Rianna On The Run - Two ]})**

dedicated to Molly, my illustrator, book designer, and editor.

          Ria didn't allow herself to think about the crazy escape they had devised. She was afraid that if she did, she would realize how impossible, ridiculous, and unbelievable it was. If she did that, then she would lose her nerve, which would lead to not going through with it, and she'd have to be married off. So she didn't let herself think about it. 

          Instead, she kept herself busy with tasks that occupied her and didn't let her mind wander. She practiced archery in the yards, stretching, and making sure she would be capable enough to defend herself. Not for the first time, Ria was glad Ella had insisted that she learn archery.

_"But, Ella," Char protested. "A princess has never learned to shoot! The whole court will talk about it." 7-year old Ria looked on wide-eyed. This was the closest her parents had ever come to arguing. _

_"Char," Ella protested. "She needs to learn how to defend herself."_

_"Why?" Char asked. "She'll always be protected."_

_"That's what I thought too," Ella said with a quick grin. "But a bow and arrow would have been very useful when I ran into SEEf and those orcs. What if you hadn't come?"_

_          Char winced, and Ella smiled winningly. She knew she had won. _

_"Alright, alright," Char conceded._

          Now that she had been taking archery for six years, Ria had picked it up, and was highly skilled. She could shoot a rat from 10 feet away, and believed she could shoot someone in the dark. Not that they had let her try, anyway. She just closed her eyes and tried shooting at the bulls-eye. And she usually hit the center.

          Meanwhile, Ella and Mandy were making preparations of their own. Amid the bustle of the kitchen, Mandy stored away thin wafers of 'tackbread', as she called it. She claimed it would keep for months, and to Ria it tasted delicious. She suspected fairy magic at work. Mandy also put away flasks of water, and some other foods. Ria was to escape on a horse- there were so many in the stables that it would go unnoticed by Ober, even though the hostlers might worry over it. She decided to take a filly she had found in one of the snaller stables, a gorgeous horse with a dark gray coat and a white mane and tail. Ria had named her Stormsong, and rode her every week. She was fast, nimble, and sure-footed. 

          Ella was packing all of the spare breeches and tunics Ria had in her wardrobe into saddlebags. Ria wouldn't disguise herself as a boy, but they planned to cut her hair, so she could be mistaken for a boy at a distance. Breeches and tunics were much more practical, anyway.

          While doing all of this covertly, all of them had to  maintain appearances on the outside. Ria had to act the part of a dutiful princess, although not too thrilled. If she acted too happy about it, Ober would sense something wrong. He knew Ria well enough to know that. Ella had to direct preparations for the "wedding", which was to take place at the old palace. The Halonian royalty were arriving in about a month, along with the prince, Carrian. Ria had a field day with that.

"Carrian?" she ranted to Mandy. "What idiotic mother names her son Carrian? It's pronounced like _carrion_, the left over dead animals _vultures_ eat! Was the queen delirious or something? Carrian! Rotting animal flesh!"

"Shush, child," Mandy said. She glanced significantly at all the servants bustling in the kitchen. Ria understood, but it didn't lessen her annoyance.

"Carrian-carrion. It will be Princess Ria and Prince Carrian-carrion, the feast for vultures," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

          The wedding was extremely extravagant, or so Ria thought, for Kyrria's second year in drought. But Ober ordered a feast for five hundred, and Ria's wedding dress was a pearlized nuisance. Every inch of it was embroidered with pearls, the cuffs with rare gray ones. As custom dictated, there was a Kyrrian crest on cuff of a sleeve- a silver and blue four-pointed star on a silver background. The crest was made of real silver, and a few choice sapphires.

"If Ober's trying to get me on his good side, this is _not_ the way," Ria grumbled, as the dressmakers fitted the dress. "I can barely walk in it!" 

"It looks gorgeous," Ella said.

"Gorgeous, indeed," Ria snorted. "Gorgeous enough so that I will trip on it on the way to the canopy, break all the precious pearls, send them rolling everywhere, with all the guests lunging to snatch a few. Just gorgeous."

          Ella grinned. Her daughter had inherited her wry sense of humor and wit, it appeared.

          And then there were the jewels. Custom was the overriding choice here, as Ober kindly requested(ordered, more like it) that they choose silver jewelry with sapphires, so that "the princess could show her patriotism." Ria's sharp tongue lashed again.

"Patriotism," she said derisively. "With all the silver and blue I'm going to be wearing, I'll be a walking crest. Why not just encase me in silver and stamp a star on my forehead? That would be so much more _patriotic_, as Ober says. And of course, Ober is so patriotic _himself_, wanting the _best_ for Kyrria."

Ella laughed and Mandy hid a grin. "You better watch that tongue, Ria," she warned. "What's witty in now may become impudence elsewhere."

          But Ober's 'kind requests' were what they went by. Ober himself appointed servants to pick out the necklaces, bracelets and other jewelry Ria would wear. Of course, Ria wasn't consulted about it. So it was another fiasco when she discovered the case of her wedding jewels in her chambers. Opening it, she discovered a silver necklace dripping with sapphires, as well as about three other necklaces.

"How am I supposed to hold my poor head up with all the jewelry weighting down my neck?" she muttered.

          And then there were anklets with silver bells on them, about 15 sapphire bracelets, and some sapphires and diamonds to put in Ria's hair. 

"How does he get the money for all this?" Ria asked. "For what these cost, I'm _sure_ he could have fed half of Frell. And they'd be much happier than _I_ am."

          Halona, it appeared, was excited about the match. Carrian sent Ria syrupy letters, as well as a portrait of himself and some betrothal gifts. Carrian seemed to be a handsome boy, with baby blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. But his smile seemed to be absent and dull, and there was a glint in his eyes that Ria didn't like. Maybe it was just the portrait.

          Despite how handsome he looked, Ria was overjoyed she was to escape the wedding. She strongly believed that the painter had made him look good on purpose, or if he hadn't, the prince certainly didn't have the brains to match the looks. Ria had a good laugh over his letters. The first one made her positively howl.

_My Dearest Princess Rianna,_

_          I was informed of my betrothal to your wonderful personage last night, and immediately set out to write you a letter this morn. I am sure that we shall enjoy each other's company beautifully._

_          Currently, I am living at the palace in Halona, where you shall soon live, my sweet bride-to-be. The palace is beautiful, although I am afraid the gardens are limited. I have a strong reaction to some flowers, and fearing my health, my father the King ordered most of them destroyed. _

_          I am sure you will love Halona. We have wonderfully exciting jousts which are a great amusement to watch. Although…I am afraid the tolerance and fragile health of your womanly characteristics restrict you from viewing them. No matter. I shall describe them to you afterwards, so you can relive the excitement at a more sedate setting._

_          I am sure you are learning quite a many womanly achievements. How are you at needlepoint? I am sure your sewing is coming along quite beautifully. As well as your modest manners._

_          I have heard you are quite the beautiful woman. I have heard that your wavy hair is the most glorious chestnut-fire, put in mind of a golden autumn day. And your lips are pink, round, and full. Your eyes a most beautiful shade of purple-gray. I have heard they turn more purple when you are displeased. However I believe they will never be purple as long as I am your husband. And your slim, tall figure! Who can extol your grace? Although I am sure that I, as well as you, hope that my nose passes on to our children._

_          Write soon. I eagerly await your letter. _

_                                                                   Your husband-to-be,_

_                                                                             Prince Carrian Duane, _

_                                                                   Heir to the throne of Halona._

          Ria laughed hard and long at that one. Sewing? Not since she was ten, and had broken her needle and thrown down her needlepoint in a rage. Ella had decided that she had learned enough sewing, and Ria never touched a needle or thread after that.

          Modest? Mmmhmm. Anyone who knew her would not say that. At least, not in the way he expected her to be. She was more comfortable in breeches than dresses, if that was what he was thinking of. And jousts? Ria snorted. "Tolerance and fragile health of your womanly characteristics…" indeed. If he knew that she could beat him thoroughly in archery, he would sing a different tune. 

          And her features! Glorious hair? Her "chestnut-fire" hair? How about describing it as a wavy, thick, reddish brown? That would be a better, more frank way of saying it. Instead of a "golden autumn day."

          And her eyes! It was true that they were a purple-gray, and turned a disconcerting shade purple when she was mad. But she was very sure of the fact that if she was wed to Carrian, her eyes would permanently change to purple. 

          "Long, slim figure." Hmph. It was enough praise, and it made her feel sick. He took the truth and turned into sick poetic prose. As for her nose! What a diplomatic way to disguise an insult. Ria fingered the bridge of her nose. It bordered between aristocratic and perky, but a slight upturn at the end decided it all. He hoped that their children had his nose! Ria didn't know whether to tear the letter or just laugh until she was sick. What an idiot. If he hadn't been Prince, he could have been the pigboy. 

          But she had to write back to him; custom dictated it. Wishing that all customs would go hang themselves, Ria drew out a piece of paper. After thinking, she finally wrote a short letter.

_Dear Prince Carrian,_

_          You have an interesting name. Who named you? I am sure that jousts are too much for my health, even though archery isn't. I'm sure you're an expert on things like that, having so much experience._

_          I have seen your portrait. You have wavy blonde hair, and very blue eyes. And I'm sure your nose looks better than mine does. _

_          I would like to name our children Olive, Hattie, and Ursula. Of course, if I bear you boys, I think the names Zarn, Bobbert, and Narkert are perfectly gorgeous names. Don't you think?_

_                                                           Sincerely,_

_                                                                   Princess Rianna_

          Of course, she would never name anyone the names in the letter. She shuddered- Narkert indeed! Horrid name. Although it seemed gorgeous in comparison to Carrian-carrion. Nothing would make her stay in that "beautiful", _flower_less distant Halona castle. 

          Thinking of the life she would lead if she married Carrian-carrion, she shuddered, and vowed that she would make her escape work. It must; if it didn't she would run away from. 

**_-Alqualyne_**


	3. Chapter Three

({[ Rianna on the Run - Three ]})

dedicated to Molly, my name-rejecter and boredom saver

          The day where their daring plan started came all too quickly. According to plan, Ria had to tell her chambermaid that she had a headache, and was feeling hot and cold by turns. She had to act disoriented, shiver sporadically, and refuse to get out of bed.

          However, Ria didn't even need to act. She woke up feeling groggy, with a throat that throbbed, and a stuffy nose. Feeling a great sense of irony that this was the gods' joke on her, she snuggled under her covers and tried to return to sleep. 

          When the maid came to call her awake, Ria managed to tell her to run for the medicant before pulling the covers over her head once more. The unfortunate maid believed that some fatal illness was with the princess, and ran to the medicant.

          When the medicant came, trotting as fast as his pudgy body allowed him, he roughly shook her body, and literally screamed her name. Apparently, the story of her sickness was extremely exaggerated.

"But..I'm just a little sick!" Ria protested when he ordered the maid to close the windows and stoke the fire. It took almost ten whole minutes to tell the medicant that she just had a sore throat. Ella arrived, concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. Her eyes were twinkling with the ruse they were playing.

"Mother," Ria said, "I feel sick. I mean, really. Truly." She tried to convey to her mother that it was real. Ella felt her forehead, and her eyes widened.

"Why, you really are! This is quite a surprise."

          The medicant gave her tea, and told her to stay in bed. Hoping she would get better soon, Ria fell asleep quickly. 

          For the whole day, she drifted in and out of sleep. Waking up, she would feel sicker, and the throbbing headache persisted. So she fell back asleep. 

On the second day of her sickness, Ria was struck with insomnia. She sat up in bed, trying to write a letter, when Ober walked in. She dived under her covers, but it was too late. He came toward her bed with a self-assured walk, with fake sympathy in his eyes. 

"Princess Rianna," he said, drawing a chair toward her bedside. "It grieves me that you are sick."

"It grieves me also," she said calmly, although inside, her heart was racing. What was he here for?

"Prince Carrian has sent another letter. He seems- intrigued by the letter you sent. He wishes you to send another one," Ober said, smiling faintly. He put down a letter on her night table.

Ria smiled. "I shall," she said.

"I trust you will get well soon? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Worse," Ria grimaced. She might as well let him know. "Now my body is feeling hot and cold by turns, and my headache is worsening."

"I'm very sorry," he said. "Now, I must leave to attend to affairs of Kyrria. Your mother helps, but most of the burden lays on me."

"How's Father? I mean, King Charmont?" she asked, concerned. She hadn't been to visit him since last week. Whenever he talked, he was so unlike the Father she knew, she had started to avoiding visiting his room. 

"Not better, yet not any worse," Ober said, a queer twisted smile on his face. "I suppose it's good news."

"Yes," Ria said quietly. "As long as it's not worse."

          Ober bowed, and left, leaving Ria to wonder about his visit. Why had he come? She knew he didn't care about her health- he wouldn't be concerned enough to visit. To deliver the letter? Maybe, but he could have easily sent it along with someone else. To see she was truly sick? That seemed like the most credible idea. She hoped she had acted well. 

          She went back to sleep, feeling she really couldn't do anything else. 

~*~

          Gradually, Mandy made her sickness "worsen." With the aid of "small magic", Mandy said, Ria appeared to other people as if she was pale, coughing, and wheezing away. As Mandy said, since helping people get better was small magic, making them seem worse was small magic too. Whenever she coughed, Ria didn't hurt or anything, since it was a fairy-induced illusion. But to other people, it sounded horrible. Her face was also made paler, and her forehead "burned" to touch. Ria, under the illusion, gradually got better. However, the illusion turned worse and worse. Soon, about five doctors were in her room, testing her and trying to figure out what was wrong. She had drank so many nasty-tasting potions they brewed that by the end of the week she refused to take anymore. The doctors took on grave, worried expressions, talking in hushed whispers. Ria suspected that they thought she was on her deathbed. She smiled secretively.

          Carrian-Carrion's latest letter gave her a long laugh. 

_My Dear Princess Rianna Eleanor of Kyrria,_

          _My mother named me, of course. However, my father had some input. The name Carrian has long had tradition in Halona tradition; our founding king was named Carrian the Hearty. I am the ninth Carrian in our lineage._

_          Yes, I do agree with you about my nose. My mother says that it is my finest feature, coming from her side of the family. My father believes it comes from his side, however._

_          The names you chose are…interesting. I am going to override you on the boys' names. Although I am sure that Zarn is a very nice name, I would like to name our heir Carrian the Tenth. However, the boys following him may be named Narkert and Zarn. I do not care about girls' names; you may name all the girls as you please._

_                                      Sincerely,_

                                                          Prince Carrian the Ninth 

          If anything, the letter gave added strength to her already iron resolve to escape. Married to Carrian-Carrion the Ninth indeed! She would hang herself first.     

Finally, the evening of her escape, the doctors left for the night. To the maids cleaning her room, Ella appeared to be sitting next to her daughter, talking gaily. However, she was giving instructions.

"Your bow and arrow are with your saddlebags and saddle in the box that's in front of Stormsong's stall. The hostler will be drunk tonight, he won't notice that the horse is gone, and he'll be sleeping so you can get by him. The West Gate is unguarded tonight, leave through that. After that…go anywhere. Make toward Ayortha, but indirectly. Find Areida's inn, go stay with her, she'll keep you safe. Meanwhile, find the Fairy Order. Mandy and I will write you letters through this," Ella set her prized fairy book on the nightstand. Ria nodded, recognizing the fabled book her mother talked so much about. "And Mandy's simulacrum is in your wardrobe. You'll have to get out of your nightgown and put it on the simulacrum. Breeches and a tunic are under your bed."

"Okay," Ria said. "I get it."

 Ella smiled sadly for a fleeting moment. "Vib ol pess waddo," she murmured, repeating the Elfish phrase. She kissed Ria's forehead. "I love you, darling."

          Ria watched her mother leave. She had aged so much through the years. When Ria was little, her mother was impulsive, and always so much fun to play with. She never was called Queen; she refused to take the title on. Then as Ria grew up, and Ober started gaining power, Ella became more subdued, more wise. She took on the title Queen in the chance that Char might die and there would be no ruler. When Char grew sick, her mother said less and observed more. She had learned caution.

          Ria shook her head. There was no time to get sentimental. As soon as the maids extinguished the torches, she would have to move quickly. She needed to leave, quickly. 

          The maids curtsied and left, leaving one candle burning. It cast eerie shadows across the room as it flickered. Bracing herself, Ria got out of her bed, and found the breeches. Ripping off the now-detested nightgown, she dressed quickly. 

          Taking the candle, she opened her wardrobe door and stepped inside. There was a shape of a human body draped with a sheet. It was her simulacrum. Mandy had put it on a food cart, so Ria dragged it out easily. With the cart by her bedside, Ria contemplated how to get her on the bed. She looked at the shrouded figure and shuddered. She didn't feel like touching it. She had to, though.

          Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the torso of the simulacrum and heaved it onto the bed. She rolled the sheet off of it and put it into the cart, and rolled it back into the wardrobe, not looking at the unsheathed simulacrum.

          Coming back, she grabbed her discarded nightgown, and headed to the bed. Looking at the simulacrum, she stifled a scream. Stuffing her fingers in her mouth, she looked fearfully at the imitation of herself.

          And it was a good one. Dressed in a simple shift, there lay an exact replica of Ria. Her hair was like Ria's, her closed eyes, her fingers…except she was dead. Trembling, Ria lifted the simulacrum's legs, and slipped the nightgown on. The touch of the skin made her clench her teeth. It felt normal. Mandy had done a good job. Ria thought it was like dressing a big doll, putting the nightgown on- well, herself. It was a job she wouldn't repeat ever again, not for any amount of money. Slipping the last arm into the sleeve, she dropped the forearm she was holding like wildfire. She was trembling with fear. It was so ghastly, being near a dead person, even if it was only an illusion. 

          Trying not to touch the simulacrum, Ria dragged the covers over her. Shuddering, she ran out of her room, her nerves on edge. She believed if she stayed in that room a moment more she would truly scream. In the hall, she sat down, not caring if anyone would come by. She collected her wits slowly, and relaxed. When she rose, her legs still trembled slightly. She laid her palms on her thighs to stop it. 

          Creeping out of the castle was easy. Going through the kitchen door was the easiest way out, since no one guarded that door. Making her way out of the garden, she picked her way to Stormsong's stable.

          Sure enough, the hostler on guard was snoring in the room adjacent to the stalls. Ria grinned, wondering how Ella had slipped sleeping powder into the man's drink. Or maybe she talked like the ogres. That would've worked as well.

          Finding the saddle, bow, and saddlebags where Ella had said they would be, she lead Stormsong into the hall, and quickly saddled her, attaching the bags, and slinging the quiver onto her back. Stormsong stood quietly, her sweet nature not questioning what her mistress was doing. Finishing, Ria looked into her black eyes, and patted her forelock.

"I hope you've rested, Storm," she whispered. "Because you need to run like the wind tonight."

          She led her out of the stable, glad that she had put stocking to muffle Stormsong's hooves. Still, the hostler did not wake. Leading her to a mounting block, she sprang onto Stormsong's back. Guiding through her through the maze of building, they came to the West Gate, a small little door leading out, which the Castle Guard had evidently not thought worthy enough to guard. Ria unlocked it, and rode away from the only home she had known.

~*~

          As dawn tinged the night sky, Ria wearily led Stormsong down a forest road. They had rode at least 50 miles from Frell, she estimated, with a few rests through the night. She planned to stop soon and sleep. Stormsong was weary too. They had left through the forest, due west towards Ayortha. The forest would thin out in about 10 miles, and then it was mostly flatlands and small towns to Ayortha.

          Slowing Storm, she looked around for a likely campsite. Peering over to the left, she was caught totally unprepared when five men literally dropped from the trees. Ambush! She reined in Stormsong, getting her bow out, and drawing an arrow.

"Ahh, good woman," the evident leader sneered, "We seek some things from you."

"Eat dung," Ria said tersely.

"Not to happen soon," he said, grinning. "At her, men!" The other four ran towards Storm. Stormsong, nervous already, tried to get away from the four men. They circled around, one catching her bridle. She reared, trying to get the man away. He let go quickly, but Ria, her seat already tipsy, fell off. Cursing, she notched an arrow to her bow, and aimed at one man's leg. She shot cleanly, and he limped, whimpering in pain. Storm, afraid, trampled the man that lunged for her bridle. There were three men left, including the leader. They circled around her slowly, like the lions in the menagerie around their kill. 

          She shot one, and he dropped quickly. She was about to shoot the leader, but she felt cold metal against her neck. 

"I have you," a man sneered. Craning her neck she could see that he wasn't the leader, but the other man. He had sneaked up behind her while she was shooting the other man.

"We have you, pretty girl," the leader snarled, coming towards her. "Though you tried to put up a fight."

          The man hadn't disarmed her yet, and Ria still had an arrow in her bow. She waited tensely until he was close, and then whipped the arrow to her neck.

"I still am," she said. "One move by the dagger man, and you're dead too. I'm not going down without you."

          The man stood still. A look of hate stayed on his face, and he cursed.

"You…you…" he spluttered. "I'm going to kill you slowly."

"If you kill me at all," Ria retorted. "I don't feel like dying just this yet."

          Ria's arms ached. A night of riding, and now this had made her tired- but she dared not show any signs of weakness. One slip, and he would have her. The dagger on her throat tickled. How long could this go on?

"You'll pay for threatening me, girly," the leader said.

"Hey, you started it," Ria said. "Who were you to think I would let you steal my things easily?"

          He didn't answer, and Ria saw why. A newcomer had appeared, from where, she didn't know. He was quiet; she hadn't even heard him arrive. He wore deerskin breeches, and a rough cream-colored tunic. He held a tall staff in one hand and three daggers were stuck in his belt. Ria suspected there were more hidden. 

"What's happening here? Revean, is it you I see about to be killed?" he asked, his lilting voice touched with humor.

He walked up to the standstill. His greenish-teal eyes took in the dagger and the bow quickly. He had dark brown curly hair held back from his face with a red bandana. His expressive eyebrows were delicately lifted, and a full mouth curled in a sneer towards the leader.

"Aden, do something!" Revean exclaimed. Aden's eyebrows only lifted higher.

"But why?" Aden asked oh-so-innocently.

          Ria was startled. She had found an unexpected ally.

"Aden! I'll give you the money!" Revean pleaded in a strangled voice. 

"Mmm-hmm," Aden murmured. He moved over to the dagger man. "You can put that down now."

          The dagger man complied. Aden turned to Ria. "First, I must congratulate you, lass."

"Aden!"

Aden smiled at Revean. "A bit more courtesy to the man who holds your life in his hands, please." Revean subsided.

"How'd you get into this mess, lass?" he asked.

"I didn't," Ria said bitingly. She never liked being called lass.

"Hmm. I see," he said. "Now, put your bow down." She complied, too.

"Now, Revean," he said. "Let's go back to your camp."

"Fine," the man muttered sullenly. "What about the girly?"

"She'll come with us," Aden said gaily. "She could sightsee a little. Wouldn't hurt."

          It made a strange sight when they walked into camp; a bandit, a girl leading a horse, and two other men. Ria looked around curiously. There was a campfire, and at least twenty other men sitting or doing tasks. They looked up, surprised, when they walked into the campsite.

"Now, Revean," Aden said. "Sit down."

          They all sat by the fire, Ria tethering Stormsong to a post near to her. She didn't trust this group of thieves. 

"Give me the money," Aden ordered. Revean sulkily got out some coins from a purse, and handed over to Aden. Aden tucked it away in a pocket. "Thank you kindly."

"Fine," Revean muttered. "Now, be on your way."  
"Of course," Aden said, the smile still on your face. "If you don't mind, I'll take the girl too."

"What?" Revean exclaimed, red-faced. "She's mine! I've half a mind to kill her!"

"Ahh. Precisely why I'm taking her," Aden said, still smiling. "Pack up, lass. We'll leave soon."

          Ria stood and walked to Storm, but watched, fascinated.

"You can't do that!" Revean said furiously. Ria could practically see his temper rising and rising with Aden, who sat there politely.

"Of course I can," Aden said. He stood up and walked toward Ria and Storm.

"I call a Challenge!" Revean yelled, livid. Aden slowly turned around, grinning wider. _So he wanted a Challenge in the first place, _Ria thought. W_ell, he got it._

"I'm sorry," Aden said. "I misheard. What did you say?"

"A Challenge," Revean said pompously. "It's within my rights."

"Oh, but of course," Aden said, grinning recklessly. "But as the challenged, I name what weapon."

"Yes," Revean faltered.

          The bandits had gathered around the fire, anticipating a fight. Ria looked around nervously.

"As a man with good morals," Aden swept a mocking bow. "I choose daggers."

"Whoever draws first blood gets the girl," Revean declared.

"I agree. Fight in five minutes," Aden declared. He turned to Ria, eyebrows raised. "Such an honor, lass- you're worth a Challenge."

"Drop dead," Ria muttered.

"Ah, but I might, primrose," Aden took on a sorrowful look. "As your champion, don't I deserve a kiss before going off to battle with the dark knight?" He gestured to Revean, who was preparing for the battle.

"No," Ria said flatly.

Aden sighed hugely, then took off his knapsack and layed his staff next to it. He drew a dagger out of his belt.   
"So cold, my Lady. Now I must go fight to the death for your cause. Farewell!"

          With a flair for the dramatic, he kissed her hand and went to face the ready Revean. Ria turned to the fight, tense. As much as Aden annoyed her, she needed him to win over the despicable Revean. If he won, she could probably give him the slip and continue on to Ayortha. If Revean won…she shuddered. She would be killed. 

**_-Alqualyne_****__**


	4. Chapter Four

**_({[Rianna on the Run - Four]})_**

dedicated to Molly, the ego-deflater(as usual). ALSO, this chapter is dedicated to  my brother, who's flamboyant personality was used for Aden's character. 

          Ria watched as the two men circled around each other, dagger in hand.

"Remind me," she said wryly to Stormsong, "How did I ever get into this?"

          Stormsong poked her nose into Ria's hair as if to say, _It isn't your fault_. Ria smiled and patted her neck.

"You're going down, Aden!" Revean snarled.

"Not too soon, I hope," Aden replied pleasantly. "There's still some things left on my to-do list. My mother will be awfully angry if I don't wash those clothes."

          His remark made the thieves laugh. Aden smiled broadly; Revean was even more furious. He lunged for Aden's chest; Aden pulled back swiftly. Revean was no fool- he kept his balance. They circled again.

          This time it was Aden that lunged, to the side. Revean backed away, but Aden stayed close. He took more steps backward- Aden was on the offensive. Revean was cunning, however. He waited until Aden backed him up enough, then sprang forward, stabbing wherever he could. Aden ducked the blows, and tried to get up. Revean stabbed lower and lower; finally, Aden was forced to drop, and roll. Revean lunged on him, his dagger above Aden's throat. Ria's heart raced. 

          Thankfully, Aden managed to turn the standoff over, and they tussled on the ground. The dust made such a cloud, Ria couldn't really see what was happening, but she could discern two figures rolling around and around. It seemed no one had the advantage. 

          One figure finally wriggled out of the lock they had on each other, and sprang up. The other one got up more slowly. The first one lunged at the other, grabbing him around the neck, and holding the dagger against his arm.  As the dust cleared, Ria was overjoyed to find Aden with the advantage. The bandits stood silently by as Aden carefully made a little cut with his blade on Revean's arm. A few drops of blood oozed out.

"I think this is first blood, eh?" Aden asked, dust-coated and grimy, white teeth flashing in his indomitable grin. 

Revean grunted. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Aden said. He let go of Revean. Aden walked over to Ria, and said, "Let's get going then." She nodded mutely, and she followed Aden as he walked out of camp. Looking behind, she saw a dusty Revean glaring at them with fury as they left.

          Leading Stormsong, she caught up to him. "Not to be impolite or anything," she asked, "but where are we going now?"

"Well, I need a horse, don't I?" he asked cheerfully. "My dratted horse is around here somewhere."  
 "You just left him?" Ria asked incredously. "Without tying him?"

"Well, he doesn't ever wander too far. Plus, he always comes when I call," Aden tilted back his head and yelled, "CHINK!"

          After a few seconds or so, she heard the trot of a horse. Turning around, she saw a brown gelding with a honey tail and mane come toward Aden, saddled and ready.

"There you are, old boy," Aden said affectionately. "Come on, Chink, we better get going."

"I can't believe you didn't tie him," Ria muttered. Aden didn't hear, or ignored, the comment.

          He mounted skillfully, and Ria did the same. Following his horse, and not quite sure why, she looked around. They were approaching the end of the forest, the trees thinning out. No thief could lurk in waiting in the thin foliage. She was safe. 

          Now out of danger, all of her weariness came crashing down on her. She trotted to Aden's side.

"Um…when are we stopping?" she asked uncertainly.

"Soon, my rose," he said cheekily. "There's an inn in about a mile."

If Stormsong hadn't been as tired as her, Ria might've galloped the whole mile. Instead, they plodded like packmules to the inn, the Swift Centaur. The stables seemed clean and quiet, and rooms were cheap, so Aden pulled out a coin and gave it to the innkeeper. Ria tended to Stormsong, and followed Aden up to the room. 

          When he opened the door, Ria, so weary that she didn't care one iota about manners, walked over to the bed, fell down on it, and was instantly asleep.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, when she realized she was just drifting off while Aden watched. Then sleep took her.

-0-0-0-

          When she woke, there was a blanket covering her, and it was day. Had she really slept through a whole day- and night? She threw the covers off, and dressed in fresh breeches and tunic. Leaving the old ones on a chair, she walked downstairs tentatively. She had never been in an inn's bar, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. 

          Walking in, she was temporarily blinded by the fume and smoke. When she grew adjusted to it, she looked around. Rough men were drinking at the bar table, and other men were sitting at tables. Flirtatious maids flitted in between drunk men, offering drinks and blinking eyelashes furiously. Among the chaos, she found Aden, sitting at a table, reading a piece of parchment. She walked across the bar to him, and slipped into the chair across him. He looked up, and grinned.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakens," he remarked. Ria ignored her annoyance.

"Did I really sleep the whole day?" she asked.

"Better believe it. You must have been pretty tired from your escapades," he said.

"Mmhmm," Ria said. "Um…I'm not sure how to say this. First, thanks for…"

"Rescuing you from the dragon's claws?" Aden supplied. Ria scowled.

"If you want to put it that way," she said shortly. "Now what are you going to do? I mean, am I going with you? No, I can't."

"So, in other words, you are a lost fawn, and are seeking guidance," Aden said loftily.

"I'm not a fawn," Ria said.

"But everything else applies to you. First, I'd like a little more information about my rescuee."

"Me?"

"Who else?"

Ria fidgeted. "What do you want to know?"

"Why the hell you were riding a horse through Revean's forest, who you are, where you're going, and what you came from," Aden said. "For starters."

"I was riding a horse through Revean's forest because I didn't know it was his," Ria said, feeling a bit ashamed. "My name is Annia, I'm going to Ayortha, and I came from…the city Nowhere, in the country Nopast."

"If you didn't know it was Revean's forest, you're just a tad oblivious," Aden said. "So why are you going to Ayortha?"

Ria was relieved he didn't pressure her further about her past. As for the name Annia…it had just been coined on the spot. But she rather liked it. "I'm going to Ayortha to visit my mother's friend. She runs an inn there. I need to get some information from her," Ria said. It was as close to the truth as she could get.

"How interesting," Aden said lightly. "We seem to be going in the same direction."

"You're going to Ayortha?" Ria asked, disbelief on her face. She was grateful to him for rescuing her, but…

"Of course!" Aden grinned.

"And when did you decide that?" Ria asked suspiciously.  
"A few moments ago," he replied. Seeing that she was about to refuse him, he added, "You do need protection, you know. There's a lot more trouble than Revean, and your bow isn't going to save you."

"But why do you want to come with me?" she asked. "Hell, why did you even rescue me?"

"I rescued you because it's not often that I see Revean bested," Aden replied, a smile playing on his lips. "I wanted to enjoy it, and a girl who could do that deserves my attention."

"Deserves?" Ria muttered under her breath. Aden ignored her.

"I want to continue on with you because you're hiding things," he declared, still grinning. "And I love a good mystery."

"Shut up," Ria muttered.

"Why? I want to know more about you? I already know a few things. You know, observation is quite a handy tool."

"What do you know about me?" Ria asked, intrigued. 

"Am I allowed to be your escort to Ayortha?" he asked.

"Yes," Ria said grudgingly. "Now what do you know about me?"

A secretive smile appeared on his face. "I'll tell you on the road."

Ria glared at him. "You son of-"

"Now, that's no way for a young lady to talk," Aden chided.

"Oh, stop talking to me like that," Ria cried, exasperated.  
"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"Like I'm a little child you can rebuke, and play with. How old are you, anyway? Not old enough to say things like that to me, I bet," she said.

"I am old enough to be wise, yet young enough to be foolish," he said cryptically.

"So in human years…" Ria replied sardonically.

"Fifteen, my primrose."

Ria gaped. Fifteen? That young, and already a journeyman, involved in fights…why, he was only one year older that her! Aden, for once, appeared annoyed, perhaps because he didn't like being judged by age.

"Well, you _definitely_ can't talk to me like that then," Ria managed finally.

"Of course," he said. "But I still will."

Ria rolled her eyes. "You're only one year older than me," she said, letting loose another piece of information. "How are you so…free? I mean, you're wandering with no apparent purpose…you have no duties? No family?"  
"No duties, yes," he said. "But I do have family. I have their permission to wander like this. I like my way of life for the time being. It suits me."

          Ria was sure that she had more questions about him than he had about her, but Aden stood up and left a coin on the table. 

"Now we must get going, right?" he said, grinning. "It's quite a long way to Ayortha, you know."

-0-0-0-

          On the road again, Ria found out that Aden was quite skilled in things, apart from his fatherly- and infuriating- way of talking to her. He knew the exact road that would take them to Ayortha, and he managed to wangle more loaves out of a baker than Ria ever would have. He knew how to barter well- they walked away with five loaves for the price of two. 

          When they stopped for the night, Ria was again a complete amateur. She had to watch while Aden made the campfire, cooked the rabbits he caught, and made their campsite. Feeling it was the least she could do, Ria rubbed down Stormsong and Chink.

          After eating, Ria sat back against a tree and started to daydream. Aden, on the other hand, had different plans.

"Interrogation time, my sweet," he said in that same pleasant tone he always used. "You thought you could escape it?"

Ria glared at him.

"Well, first off," he grinned, enjoying the experience, "What's a noble like you doing out on the road with no soldiers?"

Her glare deepened, if that was possible. "What makes you think that I'm a noble?" Ria asked. 

"Ahh, you're too easy to guess, primrose. Look at your hands," he said. "They're callused from holding a bow, but besides that, they're soft, smooth, unbroken, and most importantly, rather pale. From being inside, I suppose. Since you know how to use a bow, however, you must be a noble of low rank. A merchant's daughter, perhaps?"

Ria was secretly relieved. Since he didn't suspect royalty knew how to handle bows, he assumed she was someone else. She would let him think that- there was no way now she could deny she was a noble.

"Yes, I'm a noble," Ria said grudgingly. "A merchant's daughter, from Frell." Ria thought that she should take on Ella's sort of life, it would suit her purposes admirably.

"Hmm. Yet, that still doesn't explain the out-on-a-rural-road-at-night part," he said thoughtfully. "You were running away?"

Ria rolled her eyes. "From finishing school," she said. After all, that was what Ella had done. "It was too boring."

 Aden grinned. "And why to Ayortha?" he asked. 

"I told you, my mother's friend is there. I need some information from her!" Ria cried, exasperated. Making up all these lies had worn her nerves.

"Plausible, plausible," Aden said.

"Shut up," Ria muttered. She crawled into her bedroll, and turned her back to him. She didn't want any more questions. Yet she could still his infuriating chuckle. Burying her head in her bedroll she went to sleep. 

-0-0-0-

          She woke up, as all the victims do, by an ogre poking at her. Her body tensed in terror, then relaxed. Thanks to her mother, she was fluent in their language, and could easily persuade them. Ria still vividly remembered her lessons in the menagerie, trying to control the captured ogres before they controlled her. Thankfully, there were always soldiers to stop her from going to near them. But after those years of practice, she was confident in her ability.

          Then the idea occurred to her, and she looked at Aden with hidden glee. He was up, and looking warily at the ogre guarding him. 

"Good morning," he said, yet without his usual smile. "Although this isn't a great wake up call."

"Noo," Ria agreed, "Not really."

"Well, I survive Revean to be eaten by ogres," Aden sighed. "This great life of mine."

"I should have stayed in finishing school," Ria grinned.

"Well," an ogre near her asked in Ogrese, "When are we going to eat them? I'm hungry!"

"And the horses," another ogre added, "Why did we keep them alive?"

"I think we should eat them now," one complained.

"No!" the tallest ogre commanded. He seemed to be the leader. "We should keep them all alive. Have you not forgotten? Tonight is the Feast. We're saving up. And if we move now, we might be able to catch more."

          There was no arguments against his commands. 

"I hope that meant 'let's go eat some veggies instead of them'," Aden commented wryly.

          Ria just smiled secretively. She would save them, eventually. But first, she would let them have some fun with Aden. It was payback time. She dug an apple out of her saddlebag and started to eat it.

"Darling primrose," Aden said melodramatically. "This is the time to say I am madly in love with you and I hope that you reciprocate my undying allegi-"

Ria threw her apple at him. It bounced off his chest. 

"I hope the ogres cook you first," she muttered. 

**_-Alqualyne_**

Faeriegurl - Thanks for the constructive criticsm, it was really nice to get it. I don't know if I'll change the title- I might, but it's not really reviews I was after. However, I still might change the title, but the alternatives I have in mind are more idiotic-funny than anything else. This whole story was written for a friend of mine's birthday, so I just decided post it on here for fun. But keep on reviewing, I love getting criticism! But what did you mean about the 50-60 reviews thing? It confused me, my poor brain is a bit…idiotic. Clarify, please? Did you mean reviews are good? Or too many are bad? 

Jamine- Aden and Terence…it sucks that they're just products of our imagination! If only they were real…


	5. Chapter Five

_Dedicated to Molly, the X-men2 watcher and Nightcrawler lover. (good movie!)_

Chapter Five 

          Ria was thankful that they hadn't eaten the horses yet, if anything. If they had done anything to Stormsong…she would have probably ordered them to drown themselves. Aden seemed to feel the same way with Chink, his gelding. He patted his neck as they rode alongside the ogres, who once in a while gazed their way longingly. It was creepy, and Ria kept her eyes straight ahead. Ironically enough, they seemed to be on the same road that led them to Ayortha, so when they escaped the ogres, they wouldn't have lost any time. 

          Luckily, they didn't catch any more travelers. Grumbling over their bad luck, the ogres found a clearing to stay for the night. Ria was glad- it would be too much work figuring out how to free more people than just her and Aden.

"Who should we cook first?" a smaller ogre asked, while the others stoked up a huge fire. Unlike her mother's predicament with ogres, Ria's ogres had no trouble deciding how to cook her. They liked their humans boiled. 

"The man," the tall head ogre said. "A good way to start off. Then we'll have a horse, then the girl, and then the next horse."

"Good plan," another ogre said.

They forcibly stood Aden up, and walked him over to the stewpot. However impatient they were, the water had not heated yet, so Aden was left there to wait on what he thought was his impending doom. Finally, the head ogre nodded, and another ogre moved to pick up Aden. It was time.

"Friends!" Ria called out in Ogrese. All of the ogres turned to look at her, surprised.

"She speaks," one said dumbfoundedly.

"Friends, why do you wish to kill the man?" she asked sweetly, quickly retuning her voice to the 'oil and honey' sort of talking. "Do you not know who he is?"

          The ogre holding Aden dropped him, and shook his head. 

"He is a noble," she declared, "Beyond all price. A prince. He is going to get some delicious vegetables for you. You like vegetables. You just love them. In fact, that is all you all will eat from now on, they're that delicious."

"Mmm," the head ogre said. Looking at Aden quickly, she saw him looking incredously at her. She blushed and turned away.

"If you would leave this clearing and walk to the lake a mile away, there will be an abundance of fish and all sorts of vegetables," Ria lied. "Once you get to that lake, I command you, good ogres, to sleep for a month. Once you wake up, you can eat all the vegetables you want, since after a long, luxiorious sleep, you will be hungry."

"Ooh!" the head ogre exclaimed. "Let's go! Ogres, let's away!"

          Within a minute, there was no ogre to be seen. Aden got up weakly and walked over to Ria. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Aden broke the silence.

"Truce," he said, holding out a hand. Amused, Ria shook it. He had figured out why she had waited so long to speak.

"Truce," she echoed. "Now let's get going. We have a month to get away from those ogres, but I want to get going."

"A month?" Aden echoed as she mounted. He swung up on Chink. Ria recounted the tale she had told the ogres.

"A prince," Aden laughed. "That was a great story, daffodil."

"No more of those," Ria said. There had to be conditions to the truce.

"Not even primroses? I can't live without that one," Aden pouted, a strange expression on his face. Ria laughed.

"Okay, you can say primrose," she conceded. "But nothing else- no lasses, hearts, or anything like that."

"Rule accepted," Aden agreed. "Primrose."

          They rode until sunset, stopping only when the last ray of sun sunk below the horizon. This time, Ria could assist a bit with the campsite. She was a fast learner. After grooming Stormsong, she sat down hungrily to her dinner.

"Okay," Ria said, munching on bread, "You interrogated me yesterday. It's only fair I get to know about you."

"Fair, yes. But is life fair?" Aden asked, grinning. Seeing the look on her face, he laughed. "Okay, okay."  
"Good," Ria grumbled.

"Well, I do have family, but they're…ah, extremely willing to let have time to go wander on my own," Aden said.

"What family does that?" Ria asked curiously. "I mean, this is the second year of drought. Things are hard on everyone. Nobody lets go of an extra pair of hands."

"Nobody except my family," Aden said, smiling. "They're the exception to mostly everything."

"Okay then, who are they?"

"Well, my extended family is basically a train of gypsies," Aden said, leaning back against a tree and taking an apple out of his knapsack.

"Really?" Ria asked incredously. 

"Yes, we've been traveling since the beginning of the world and will be traveling until it ends," he said with a smile. "We have a sort of- culture, I suppose, within our little caravan. You should see it someday. We travel from country to country trading and buying. I know most every language in the world. Except Ogrese." He laughed. Ria did too. 

"Which ones do you know?" she asked.

"Ayorthaian, Kyrrian, Common, Gnomic, Elfish, Halonian, and most every other one except Ogrese and Abdegi. We don't have many dealings with either ogres or giants. In fact, this morning I was thinking what a pity it was that I could talk to the ogres in any language except their own."

Ria smiled. "Ubensu ockommo Ayortha?" she asked in Ayorthaian. She wanted to test his knowledge.

"Oyudo non," he replied with the ease of a fluent traveler.

", fwcthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY?" she asked in Gnomic.  
";PhwectOOr, phoUKA," he said, smiling smugly.

"Not bad, not bad," Ria said.

"Same back to you," he replied. "Where did you learn languages from?"

"My mother," Ria laughed. "She has connections all around. Two gnomes, an Ayorthaian, a band of elves, and giants all as friends. Plus, she was caught by ogres once too. She's extremely fluent, even more so than I am. She taught me early on. We'd go to the menagerie in Frell, and she'd make me speak to the ogres there so I could master them. The soldiers had to stop me a lot when I first started."

"Gypsies learn early on," Aden commented. "In our caravan, children as young as six are already speaking fluently in a lot of languages. You learn fast when you have to communicate to play."

"What's it like, traveling your whole life?" Ria asked, curious. She couldn't really imagine it, having lived in the palace her whole life. Until now, that is.

"I can't really describe it," he said thoughtfully. "For one thing, I have four sisters." He flashed a grin. "And the whole caravan is like your family. You know all of them. It's a lot of fun, sometimes. I've been everywhere you can imagine. It's a good experience for a kid."

"And then you went traveling on your own?"

"Well, I wanted to go exploring on my own, and my family thought it was a great idea. A lot of the boys from the caravan do that for a year. It gets you smart, really fast."

"If you're so smart, how did you get tangled up with Revean?"

He laughed. "He owed me money. And then he wouldn't pay up, so I left. But before I could get too far, you stuck him up, and it was a chance I couldn't pass up."

"But how did he get into owing you money?"

"I did a job for him," Aden said, too lightly. Ria narrowed her eyes.

"What job?"

"A job concerning something he wanted and something I could get," Aden said, grinning.

"WHAT job?" Ria persisted.

Aden sighed. "A bit dogged, aren't you? Alright, alright, I'll tell you if you'll just stop glaring at me like that, primrose. Ahh, that's better. Revean owed me money because I got some jewelry he wanted. Yes, yes, I did steal it. Don't look at me like that. It was from a noble, hopefully not your mother. I hope not, at least; she was the most annoying creature I've ever met. She screamed like a banshee. Her name was Lady Olive, considering the way the servants tried to calm her down."

"Olive?" Ria choked. Olive? Her stepaunt?

"You know her?"

"A bit distantly. I don't mind that you stole from her," Ria grinned. "She has more than she needs anyway." She laughed- if she could have only been there! Ella would have loved hearing about it. Wait…she could, couldn't she? No, but Ria could see her. Ria let out a little gasp.   
"What's wrong?" Aden asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing," Ria said. "Just something I remembered."

          She went to her saddlebags and pulled out the book. She had always thought it was heavy back in the palace, yet now it was featherweight. Well, it was a fairy book, anyhow.

"What's that?" Aden asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure," Ria replied honestly. She opened the book. On the first page, there was a intricate map of Kyrria and Ayortha. A silvery-blue line marked their progress. Ria traced the line with her fingers. "So we're…two days from the Ayorthaian border," she muttered. She turned the page.

          On the next page, there was a letter from Ella. And on the back of the last page, there was a picture of a stone tomb, as well as mourners in black all around it. Her 'funeral.'

_Dear _______,_

_          That's probably the best way to put it because I really don't know what you're called, do I? What's your name now? _

_          Your 'funeral' was held yesterday. Ober appeared rather grieved. Perhaps because the Halonians are disgruntled. Poor Prince Carrion! He'll have to find another wife, I suppose. Not too hard for such a connivering prince like him, eh?_

_          Nothing much is going on back here. Mandy says to give you the instructions for finding the Fairy Order. She's sent a letter to Areida's inn; it will be there when you arrive there. Areida, if she reads the letter, will realize the situation. You can read the letter there, and figure out what to do next._

_          I'm planning to find out what's controlling Char. Ober is leaving tomorrow to look at some conflict going on in a town about five miles from here. He'll be gone for the afternoon. I'll go into his chambers then, claiming some excuse that I haven't figured out yet. If you find the Fairy Order and get them to get rid of Ober, and I figure out what's controlling Char, all will be well. I hope you're all right. _

_          And now I must be off to meet with Ober about some petty affair so I am still 'involved' in the government. As Mandy says, absolute rubbish._

_                             Love from I and Mandy,_

_                                                                   Mother_

          Ria grinned. So everything was well. 

"A fairy tale book?" Aden asked, intrigued. 

"In a way," Ria said mysteriously. She closed the book and whispered, 'Erase it, but save it for later.' She hoped it would comply. Then she handed over to Aden. He opened it tentatively.

"What do you see?" Ria asked, moving over to look. She saw a regular fairy tale, this one about Sleeping Beauty.

"A fairy tale," Aden replied. He turned the page. She saw a picture of a trail of wagons, and a campfire made against the night sky. Women and men danced around it, in bright fabrics, with a mandolin player in the background.

"My family?!" Aden wondered breathlessly. 

"It appears so," Ria said satisfactorily.

"And I suppose this is an innocent possesion of yours?" Aden asked.

"Of course. I'm going to bed. Have fun reading," Ria said, yawning. Walking over to her bedroll, she fell asleep, feeling satisfied knowing that Aden was having an eye-opening experience with the fairy book. 

          To pass the time on the way to the Ayorthaian-Kyrrian border Ria started teaching Aden some Ogrese. He picked it up quickly; he didn't have a recognizable accent, and after picking up so many other languages, this one was a breeze. 

"hijyNN SsyuNg," Ria asked, as they rode late in the evening.

"Agreed. We should make camp. I'm hungry too," he replied.

"You're supposed to reply in Ogrese!" Ria exclaimed exasperatedly. 

"eFFuth sWEE SSyng," Aden replied. "Happy, primrose?"

          Ria couldn't help but laugh. Once she got used to Aden, it was the only thing she could really do.

          The next day, they reached the Ayorthaian border. Opening her book, Ria stopped Stormsong as she looked at the map. Aden rode up to look at it behind her shoulder.

"So we're there," Ria said, pointing to the end of the silver-blue line, "And we need to get to Amonta, where Areida's inn is." She pointed to a city.

"We're only about a half-day from there," Aden said. 

"So we make camp for one more day, then we get to Amonta, and I can find Areida's inn fairly quickly. I've been there before."They rode into the woods, Ria reminiscing. "My mother used to take me there. Areida had a daughter my age, and I used to play with her. She was so much fun. Her name was Halia. I wonder if she's still there."

"What information do you need to get?" Aden asked. Ria tried to tell as close to the truth as possible.

"My mother sent a letter to Areida that explains something. I need to find this office in Ayortha that can help me with something, and Areida can probably tell me."

"Very vague about this whole thing, Annia," Aden said teasingly.  
"I promise I'll tell you everything when we reach Areida's inn," Ria replied with a sinking heart. Once they reached Areida's inn, her disguise would be over. Areida and Halia would know who she was. And Aden would find out the truth. She didn't look forward to it. How would he react? At the best, not very well. 

          She dismounted Stormsong, wishing that tomorrow would never had to come, so she wouldn't have to deal with her betrayal of Aden.

_literaryfreak_ – yeah, he does get annoying sometimes, but he's not as…smug as Aden is. Although is sense of humor is somewhat similar. Both Aden and him love cracking jokes, are extremely self-confident, etc. Thankfully, my brother does NOT call me Primrose(lol!) because Ria isn't modeled after me. HOWEVER, what's kinda cool about this story is in the next chapter, Halia is introduced, and she's modeled after my friend Molly, and there's a girl called Kit who knows Aden well from childhood, and she's modeled after me(she and Aden regard each other as siblings ^-^) So look out for those two! They'll be there next chapter.

**_-Alqualyne_**


	6. Chapter Six

**NOTE TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS:** well, I wrote this for my friend molly, and we thought it would be really fun to put ourselves in this ficcy, so Halia, Areida's daughter is Molly, who you'll meet in this chapter is a spitting image of Molly. And Kitrinia, another girl you'll meet(who knows Aden…muahaha. but since aden's modeled after my brother, and Kit's modeled after me, there is NO threat to Ria there!) is the spitting image of ME. hehe, cool, eh? We put down the exact physical and personality traits, so you're reading about us! ^-^ Tell me what you think!

**Ruby**- thanks a lot- everyone loves Aden, teehee. :D He's my brother in personality, though not looks- Aden's WAY better looking than my brother!

**icepixie**- wow, thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you liked my story- I love yours. Well, Aden doesn't really suffer anymore…ALTHOUGH, the three girls DO gang up on him a lot in future chapters :D poor aden, no guys around to help him out. And, mental note to self: read Gone With The Wind!  Everyone tells me to, but I still haven't. Well, there's always summer…

**chopsuey** – whoa, I don't think it's _that_ good! Well, this story is going to be printed out for my friend Molly, so in a kind of way, it will be published, there'll just be one copy :D

with no further ado…

Chapter Six 

          The next day, they arrived in Amonta. A middle-sized town, it was easy to find the inn. The children pointed in the general direction of the only inn in town, Uti Ockemwe, or The Traveler, while looking curiously at the two travelers. In traditional Ayortha, a lady who wore breeches and didn't ride sidesaddle was rare. 

          Even when they were bending tradition, Ayorthaians were very friendly to Ria and Aden. The vendors and ladies all smiled at them, although the vendors were probably looking more for a sale. Ria noticed with amusement that all the girls in the market looked flirtatiously toward Aden, and jealously towards her. _Don't look daggers at me_, Ria thought wryly. _I never asked to be with him in the first place- go ahead and take him, for all I care. _However, Ria did have to admit, he was a good companion when he dropped all the 'primroses'. Although he might not be her companion for much longer- in about ten minutes, they would arrive at Areida's, and all aliases would be shed. 

          The inn was small and modest. Riding into the courtyard, Ria dismounted and looked around. The stable to the left, quarters' to the right, and the inn straight ahead. Heart sinking, Ria led them furtively into the stable. She would delay as long as possible. 

          A man was mucking out a stall when they arrived, and he looked up when they entered.

"Dosse wina pire nou erenina," Ria told him. He nodded, and led them down to two clean stalls. Ria rubbed Stormsong down slowly, and reluctantly left the stable with Aden.

"Nice place," he remarked.

"Yes, it is," she said. "It's been here for ages- Areida inherited it from her parents, who got it from her grandparents, for about ten generations."

          As they entered the inn, Ria blinked rapidly to assimilate to the dim light of the inn. Sitting at the front desk, a short slight girl idly read a book. Her long brown-gold hair, brightened by light from the window, hung like a curtain around her face. As Ria and Aden approached, her large vibrant teal eyes looked up in surprise. Recognizing Ria, she scrambled up, book forgotten, color tinting her ruddy cheeks. 

"Ria! You're here!" she practically screamed, grabbing her in a tight hug., Her lips, a contradictory pink with a sardonic curve surprising on her innocent face, broke into a wide grin.

"Halia!" she exclaimed. "It's been forever."

"I know. Forever," she said. "Mere's in the kitchen. She's been waiting for you ever since she got the letter. Of course, she's patient to wait- but me? If I hadn't been assigned to see the guests in, I would be outside looking for you. I've been doing it the past week, until Pere got so annoyed that he placed me in here." Halia scowled. 

"How's your Mere and Pere? And your Aunts Iflimu and Isti, and Uncle Ollo, and…"

"Everyone in this huge family?" Halia grinned. Ria kept forgetting Halia's huge family tree, having but a small one herself. "They're all fine, though Aunt Isti twisted her ankle. Who's this?" She noticed Aden for the first time. Her eyes took him in frankly and dubiously. However skeptical, she smiled at him, trusting Ria enough to think he was a good man.

"This," Ria said dryly. "Is Aden. He followed me here."  
"Followed," Aden shot back. "More like rescued her, then served as her bodyguard, milady." He bowed slightly to Halia. 

"Call me Halia," Halia said, laughing. "I'd love to hear the story..but Mere's waiting! She'll be so excited to see you again, Ria. It's been at least a year and a half."

Halia led them down the hall. Aden raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Ria?" he asked softly, questioning and suspicion beginning to enter his eyes.

Ria blushed. "Um…well…that's my-" she stopped short as they entered the kitchen and she saw Areida. "Aunt Areida!" she exclaimed, giving her a big hug.

"Ria!" Areida exclaimed joyfully, as everyone bustled around. "Oh, I got the letter a week ago- I'm so sorry about your father. But save serious things for later. How are you, child?" She beamed. Ria couldn't help but grin back. Areida was the sweetest lady she'd ever known, Ayorthaian or Kyrrian(besides her mother, but then again, her mother could never be classified as 'sweet.') She could see why her mother was such good friends with her.

          They moved to the living room, Areida asking questions. She peered curiously at Aden.

"Who's this?" she asked, smiling at him. Aden grinned back.

"I'm Aden," he said, bowing gracefully. 

"I met him in Kyrria," Ria supplied.

"I came to Ayortha with…Ria," he replied, not missing a beat. But Ria couldn't miss the raised eyebrow he sent her way. "Nothing better to do, I suppose."

          Halia looked at her, narrowing her eyes, catching onto the truth before anyone else. _Later_, Ria mouthed at her. Halia nodded.

          Areida gave her the letter, in Mandy's handwriting, then ordered Halia to take them to their rooms. As she showed Aden his room, she followed Ria into hers, finally getting to speak her suspicion.

"You didn't tell him, did you," she accused, dropping all royal formalities. She had known Ria too long for that. 

"Yes," Ria said sheepishly. "I couldn't."

"Well," Halia said briskly, "All I can say is he's not going to be fair happy with it."

"I know," Ria said miserably. 

-0-0-0-

"Your mother's faring well, I hope," Areida said. "She seems to be holding her own, although that Ober is a terrible man. I just can't imagine him taking over Kyrria. Nothing good can come of this." She shook her head.

"And you, an exiled princess," Halia put in. Ria glared at her, but she just returned the gaze evenly. "And Char, sick! Are you sure it's a spell?"

"Absolutely," Ria said surely. "It's Ober. Father's not himself. He told me that Ober could take over control of Kyrria, and you know that Father would never tell that to anyone but Mother."

Areida clicked her tongue sympathetically. "So that's why you need to find the Order. Well, we'll see where we can help. Now, let's get you out of those clothes."

          They trooped upstairs again, where baths were drawn, and new clothes given. Ria reluctantly put on a purple calico dress, wishing she could wear her breeches. Looking in the mirror, she saw that she had gotten tan, and there were twice as many freckles on her face. She grinned; what the Ladies of Court would say if they saw her now! 

          Her grin faded when she stepped outside and found Aden reading a book, lounged in a chair in the hall.

"Um…" she began uncertainly. He looked up, closed his book, and got up swiftly.

"Ria," he said, no trace of smile in his eyes or on his lips. "Hmm. A bit of a deviation from Annia." He didn't let her speak. "Oh, and princess too? I suppose just a little minor detail you forgot to mention? Only of the biggest country of the world! Lesser noble, indeed."

"Aden," she tried. "I couldn't-"

"Tell me?" he said sardonically. "Of course. You're a runaway. Why trust anyone? Oh, but of course. If you know anything about me, Princess _Rianna_, it's this: I hate being lied to."

"You think I could just tell everyone in Kyrria that I'm the Princess who died? It's still dangerous, Aden! I didn't know if I could trust you!" Ria burst out, laying her cards on the table.

"Yet I'm still here," Aden sneered. "When all of these people talk freely about who you are. You didn't tell me yourself- maybe before we arrived here, prepared me. No, you let the other people do the talking."

          Ria had no answer for that. Aden gave her a scintillating glare and strode off. She sighed and turned back into her room. Well, she should have told Aden before. Now that she saw, it was pretty idiotic of her not to. 

          However, Ria still had her pride. She wasn't going to admit her mistake to Aden. Let him be mad. Digging in her saddlebags, she retrieved her precious fairy book. Opening it, she saw a picture of someone's hand. Frowning, she looked closer at it. Square-fingered and strong, it was a man's. He wore an intricate gold ring that nagged at her mind. She had seen it before…on someone's hand. Looking closer, she saw that there was a little tawny thread running through the weaving of the gold. Thread? No, it was hair…Ria's eyes widened. This was Ober's! How he was controlling Char. She flew for a paper and pen, and wrote a quick note to her mother.

_Mother,_

          I'm at Areida's inn, and well. I don't know if this can get to you, but I must try. You know that gold ring Ober wears on his right hand? There's a piece of Father's hair in there- that's how he's controlling Father. I'll try to get to the Order as soon as possible. Meanwhile, try to get that ring somehow. –Ria

          She put it in the back of the book, and whispered "Please, _please_, send this." She hoped it would. She didn't know the book's capabilities.

          Leaving her room, she hurried to find Halia. She needed to know, now, where the Fairy Order was. The sooner she could get to them, the sooner they could vanquish Ober. She descended the stairs quietly, then saw Aden and another girl standing in the hall. Without a noise, she ducked into a corner and peered out.

"Trinian?" the girl asked, disbelief evident. "Is it really you?"

Aden's face broke into a grin. "Kit!" he exclaimed. 

          The girl wore breeches and a tunic, much like Ria's. Two daggers were stuck in her belt, as well as a scabbard holding a sword on her hip. Her thick dark brown hair, deceptively black with burnt orange streaks, was drawn back in a thick braid falling to shoulders. She had the light brown skin that most Ayorthaians had, with warm brown eyes. Her naturally pink-brown lips were parted in a grin. She was as tall as Aden, and slender. 

She must know him, Ria decided. She was most probably a merchant's daughter or a noble; only people like that knew how to use a sword. But why did she call him Trinian?

"What are you doing here?" Kit asked. She had a Ayorthaian accent, but it was faint, as if it had faded out over the years. "Last time I heard, you were still with your caravan, trading somewhere in Halona."

"I'm on my own for a while," Aden replied easily. "Followed a lass from Kyrria."

"Still chasing girls?" Kit teased, laughing.

"Nah," Aden said, grinning. "This one had a secret, so I followed to find out."  
"Always intrigued," Kit smiled.

"And it turns out she's the…well, a high noble," Aden said, catching himself before revealing Ria's identity. She was thankful that even when he was mad at her, he kept his secrets.

          Kit grinned. "You expect all girls to tell you everything," she said, "Like you're a god or something. It's good that you got that reality check. Your ego was inflating a bit too much."

"Hey!" he protested.

"It's true," Kit said. "Well, since the last time I saw you."

 Aden rubbed his forehead. "How long ago was that? Two, three years?"

"Three and a half," Kit replied, a dark shadow passing swiftly over her face. "A lot has changed since then."

"I can see," Aden said, scrutinizing her. "What are you doing here? And in men's clothes too. Your Mere would have a fit if she saw you now."

"She's not going to," Kit said grimly. "I'm done with her and Pere."

"Good," Aden joked. "Never liked them. But why?"

"Long story," Kit said. "I can tell you later."

"So you left?" Aden asked. Kit nodded. 

"I wasn't going to stay. I've been away for about two years now, and I like it," she declared defiantly. "I went to Kyrria for awhile, then decided I was sick of being a servant, so I came here to see what I could find."

"A servant?" Aden teased. "_You_?"

Kit grinned. "I got a bit of a reality check too."

-0-0-0-

          After Aden and Kit had left, going outside to talk, Ria found Halia in an empty bedroom, cleaning up.

"He knows now," Ria told her, voice dry. Halia grinned innocently.

"I just thought I'd speed things up," she said sweetly. She could be evil when she wanted to, Ria thought wryly. "So how'd he take the news?"

"Um…not good," Ria said.

Halia just grinned wider. "He'll get over it. Have you read the letter from Mandy yet?"

"Oh!" Ria exclaimed. She had completely forgot. She fished it out of her pocket, and opened it.

_Sweet,_

_          So I hope you've made it to Ayortha. I've sent this to Areida, hopefully it reaches her. If it doesn't, I'll send it by the book somehow._

_          The Fairy Order is hiding somewhere in Ayortha. There are people who know, you just need to ask. They can guide you in the general direction. All the information I have is this: they love illusions(remember that!), and they are very close to Amonta. I'm not sure where, but in that vicinity. I'm sure there are some commoners who have noticed some strange things going on- just ask around._

_          But be careful who you ask, watch your tongue, and drink your Tonic. _

_                                      Love,_

                                                Mandy 

Ria grinned. Her bottle of Tonic lay untouched in the saddlebag. Mandy had forgotten to remind her to drink it, so Ria had conveniently forgotten to drink it. Now that she had reminded her, though, Ria had to drink it. Sighing, she made a mental note to take a spoonful tonight.

          Halia and Ria decided to go to the courtyard, Halia to talk, Ria to look and see if she could find Kit and Aden. She had some questions for both of them; especially Aden- about that name 'Trinian'. 

"Look who's here," Halia said wickedly when they entered the Courtyard. "And he's not alone."

          Kit and Aden stood together, about 10 feet away from an empty paddock. On a post, a white handkerchief hung. There was one dagger already in it, and Kit was drawing back to throw. Halia and Ria watched, fascinated. The dagger sped through the air, and landed right next to Aden's. Kit whooped with delight.  
 "Nice throw," Ria commented, approaching them.  
"I wish I knew how to do that," Halia said wistfully, looking at the clustered daggers. In Ayortha, however, Halia could probably never learn. 

"I could show you how," Kit said frankly. "But _he_  taught me." She gestured to Aden. Ria raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you both are pretty dead-on." She smiled. "I'm Ria."

"And I'm Halia," Halia chimed in.

Kit smiled. "I'm Kit, from Coturri." She named the capital of Ayortha. 

"Why're you here?" Halia asked, in her frank way.

"Just dropping by," Kit said innocently. "I'm on my way back to Coturri. You two?"

"I live here- daughter of the owners," Halia said drolly. 

"I'm with him," Ria said dryly. Aden raised his eyebrows. "Or I _was_, at least."

Kit grinned. "You're the girl who lied to him? Don't worry, he'll get over himself eventually."

"I _am_ standing right here," Aden reminded them. "You don't have to talk about me like I'm not."

Kit rolled her eyes. "See?" she said. "Always had a huge ego."

"Requesting that you not talk about me as 'he' or 'him' is egotistical?" Aden asked.

"Of course," Halia and Kit chimed together. They laughed. 

"So what lie did you tell him?" Kit asked.

"I told him I was a noble," Ria said. "And I am."

"But a 'high' noble?" Kit asked, grinning to show that she understood.

"A 'high' noble?" Halia asked, confused. "What do you mean? She's not a 'high' noble, she's the pr-" Ria clapped a hand over Halia's mouth, but it was too late. Kit was working out the clues herself.  
"Ria? Wait..that's short for Rianna, right? _Princess_ Rianna? Of Kyrria?" she asked, stunned.

"Thanks, Halia," Ria said sourly.

"She would have figured it out, anyway," Halia shot back. "There's not many Ria's in Ayortha."

"See why I'm mad at her?" Aden asked Kit. She stood, thoughtful.

"No," she said finally, laughter tinting her voice. "But…aren't you supposed to be _dead_?" Her eyebrow furrowed in intense confusion. "Unless the tavern information is awry, and it usually is accurate."

Ria sighed. "My death was staged," she explained wearily. "I had to escape a betrothal Ober, the interim king, made for me. He's ruining the country, so I have to find the Fairy Order, which is somewhere near here, so they can vanquish him. That's the story, in a nutshell."

 "Nice tale," she said, but showing that she believed it. "Wish I had one as good as that."

"What's yours?" Ria asked. Aden grinned.

"You might relate, primrose," he said.

"Does that mean that you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked. 

"Of course not."

"I was a merchant's daughter in Coturri. That's why I know Aden- his family and mine traded with each other often," Kit explained. "I was betrothed too, so I ran away."

          Ria stared in amazement. A girl who had done the same thing as her! She grinned; she had found a friend in Kit. Standing with her three friends, one old, two relatively new, she felt that her impossible quest was possibly achievable.  

**-Alqualyne******


	7. Chapter Seven

**everyone-** hehe, yes, Aden's real name is Trinian. Don't worry, first thing this chapter Ria asks him about it :D AND you'll see Halia and Kit having some fun with Aden/Trinian. Halia is the sort of girl that is extremely frank and spares noone's feelings, so she feels comfortable enough to tease Aden after a day of their meeting. Kit, meanwhile, has known Aden for a long time: brother-sister relationship, here, since we really are…technically speaking :D The real romance(you guys know it already, it IS going to be Ria+Aden) will only happen in the last chapter- the ninth. Sorry about that!

**icepixie**- heehee, yeah. kit says things that I would say, Halia says things Molly should say. I don't have trouble with them- originally, I had trouble with Aden. He was SUPPOSED to be this silent, brooding, secretive guy who Ria always got exasperated with because he wouldn't talk a lot. And look how he turned out!! I can't control my characters either- although with Aden, it turned out for the better, don't you think? He definitely has enough personality to survive the three girls. 

**clarylissa** – whole Aden/Trinian thing _will_ be explained :D Ria's NOT going to let him get away with it!

**TallemeraRane**- yup, he's a loser! It's not very big of a secret, but yes, see above- he's not going to get away with it!

Chapter Seven

          They went to the tree to sit in its shade. Halia and Kit engaged in a discussion about daggers and glaives, and Ria took her chance. She turned to Aden, eyebrows raised in an exact imitation of his pose. 

"Trinian?" she asked. "Where'd that come from?"

He looked surprised, then scowled. "That's my name," he said.

"Oh? Like mine is Ria?" she asked sweetly. "Or like mine is Annia and yours _Aden_? Or is _supposed_ to be?"

"Truce," he said gruffly.

"Agreed," she said, hiding her relief. "Now what's with Trinian?"

"It's my first name. Every eldest boy in my family has that as their first name. I hate it. My middle name's Aden, so when I started traveling, I took Aden as my name."

"Hmm…I rather like Trinian."

He snorted. "You can call my pater that then. And my grandpater. And my great-grandpater, if he was still alive. I'm Aden now."

"Tell Kit that," Ria pointed out. "She doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Kit turned.   
"That Trinian's changed his name to Aden," Ria said. "Well, I've always known him as Aden because he never _told_ me about Trinian."

Kit laughed. "Trinian! I mean- Aden! You're mad at _her_ for not telling you she's the Princess when she's running away from a possible murderer, and you don't even tell her your first name??"

"That's fair stupid," Halia snorted.

Aden had the grace to look properly chagrined.

-0-0-0-

          It was a merry dinner that night, with Halia, Kit, Aden, and Ria becoming quick friends, and the grownups- Halia's father back from the market-  chattering about news and events. Eating Areida's good food, Ria felt content. Then she felt guilty, for enjoying excellent food and company while her mother and Mandy lived in fear at the castle. She picked at her food for the rest of dinner, then went upstairs and took a double dose of Tonic, swallowing it without complaint. She eagerly opened her book, seeing if she could find a letter or picture. 

          She found a picture of Ella, at some large banquet. Sitting right next to Ober, she looked gorgeous in a black dress with silver-blue edging. She seemed to be smiling artificially, as Ober looked jovial. There was also a letter.

_Sweet,_

_          Hmm, I never knew that the fairy book could send letters! That's quite impressive. Imagine my surprise when I entered my bedchambers this afternoon, to find a letter engraved into my desk. The maid hadn't seen it, obviously, and as soon as I read it, it vanished. You say that the ring is controlling Char? I'll try to figure out how to get it as soon as possible. Now I must go to Ober's banquet. The horrid things, he holds them almost every night. However, I notice that everyone else seems to enjoy them as much as I do._

_-Ella_

          Ria shut her book. Instead of making her happy, the letter had only made her more depressed. Slipping out of her room, she went downstairs. She could hear everyone cleaning up in the kitchen, and although she felt guilty for not helping, she went outside. Sitting under the tall tree, she looked up at the stars and wallowed in her self-misery. She was a dead princess; exiled, somewhat, and she was on an impossible quest to find an Order that was arrogant and invisible. And if she found it, she would have to convince them to get rid of Ober. 

          Her father was under a spell, like her mother when she was younger, and he wasn't even capable of recognizing his own daughter. Her mother was miles away, trying to save her love, and Mandy was too busy to think of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a voice came from behind. Ria jumped, and turned to find Kit standing there. 

"Oh," she said  petulantly. "Nothing."

"Mmm-hmm," Kit said, flopping down on the grass. "That sounds like a fat lie."

"It is," Ria admitted. "Just feeling sorry for myself."

"Everyone does that," Kit said. "I do it often enough."

"Yeah," Ria said. "Just indulge in feeling like you're the worst off person in the world."

"Nah, you're not," Kit said reassuringly. Then she laughed. "I am!" They laughed.

"Tomorrow I've got to go find that Order," Ria sighed. 

"What Order?" Ria hadn't told Kit. 

          Ria explained the whole quest. Kit's eyes lit up.

"I think I know what you're talking about!" Kit exclaimed. She thought to herself, then giggled. "Yeah, I passed it on my way here, but I thought it was just a prank. But…I think it's the real thing!"

"Really?" Ria asked, brightening up. 

"Yeah," Kit laughed. "You'll see it. It's actually pretty funny."

-0-0-0-

          The next morning, they set out with lunch on their backs, and armed with their own special weapons. Kit had her sword, which she said was stolen from her parents' armory.   
"They never used it anyway," she shrugged. "So I thought I would just take it." It was a gorgeous thing, with a sharp steel blade, and an ebony hilt with a small garnet.

          Aden had his three daggers, along with five more that were hidden somewhere along his body. He showed them all to Ria, Kit, and Halia. There were two on his arms, one in his boot, and another in an inside pocket of his shirt.

"You can never be too prepared," he grinned. 

          Halia had her glaive. Although she didn't know how to use more common weapons, as she was a girl in Ayortha, she _did_ know how to use the traditional glaive extremely well. A staff with a blade on the top, she wielded it with the ease of years of practice.

          And of course, Ria had her bow and arrows. With a lunch Areida packed, and their horses, they set off following Kit and her horse Quicksilver, a pretty white-gray mare. Halia had her dependable Charley, a dark buckskin horse. 

          After about an hour of steady riding, they reached a grove of large sequoia trees. Aden looked up, whistling. 

"These things are pretty tall," he joked. "Please don't tell me that the office is at the top of them."

Kit rolled her eyes. "No," she said, and then grinned, having some mysterious joke she kept to herself. "It's more puzzling than that."

          She dismounted, and went into the sparse forest. Looking around for something, she talked.

"I came through here about three days ago. I stopped for lunch, and I found this. I thought it was just some joke for travelers, but when Ria told me about the Fairy Order, I remembered it."

"What?" Halia asked, exasperated. 

"Aha!" Kit said. "Here it is!" She pointed to an especially thick trunk, an immense old tree. They clustered around and looked at where she pointed. There was a silver plaque on the tree, and a few words were engraved on it. 

**THE FAIRY ORDER – ESTABLISHED WHEN THEY DIDN'T RECORD YEARS**

**_WE'RE HAPPY YOU MADE IT. NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET IN?_**

**_WALK INS WELCOME._**__

"What does _that_ mean?" Halia asked. "Walk-ins? Well, where do we go?"

"I'm stumped," Aden joked. Kit groaned and rolled her eyes.

"That was a really bad pun," Halia said, grinning despite herself.

          Meanwhile, Ria puzzled over it. There was no office; she didn't really expect one. She walked around the trunk, at least eight feet across. The tree was _enormous_. 

          Now what did Mandy say? They liked illusions? But what illusion could there be? Was there an office right next to the tree, that was hidden? That didn't sound right. Something was nagging at her as she walked around the trunk. The tree was huge, it could easily fit ten people in the trunk. She gasped. That was it!!

"What?" Aden asked, noticing the look on her face. Ria whooped, and hugged him. He looked surprised, as did Kit and Halia.

"Walk-ins welcome!" she exclaimed. "Do you get it? You just…walk in!"

          They all still looked confused. Ria grinned.   
 "I'll show you," she said, and walked straight at the tree. When she was an inch before the trunk she cringed, half-expecting to slam into the bark, doubting her hypothesis. She shut her eyes. However, the impact she waited for never happened. She opened her eyes to find herself in a white room, rounded, with a sign. She was inside!

          Outside, Aden stared at the trunk in disbelief, then without a word, plunged after Ria.[a/n: aww!] Halia and Kit looked at each other.

"I hate it when she does that," Halia said, at the same time Kit remarked "I hate it when he does that." They laughed, then walked towards the tree together. 

-0-0-0-

The sign read, _Please wait for elevator. Brace for impact._

"What's an elevator?" Halia asked.

"To elevate you?" Ria guessed. 

"Oh, great," Kit groaned. "They're going to just whoosh us up into the tree."

"Probably without warning too," Aden said.  
"I hope not, I get really quea-" Ria was cut off, as their floor started moving up at a rapid pace. All of them clutched at the wall and at each other as the room rocketed upward, Ria felt like throwing up, and swallowed convulsively. 

          As  abruptly as it started, the ride stopped. They flew upward about a foot as it stopped, then came crashing down. They lay in a pile on the floor, disentangling their limbs and cursing.  
"I do not like fairies right now," Kit muttered, rubbing her arm.

"Me neither," Halia declared sourly.

          A door none of them had seen in the wall slowly opened. Scrambling to their feet, all of them groped for their weapons. Halia uncapped the steel point of her glaive, and Kit unsheathed her sword with surprising quickness.

          It was all for naught, or so it appeared. The door opened all the way to reveal an old stooped lady, bending on a crane. With wizened wrinkles creasing her face, she looked like an ancient grandmother. She looked at them without a word, then nodded slowly.

"Which one of you figured out the riddle?" she asked in a crackly voice. Ria raised her hand tentatively. She raised her eyebrows. "Good job. Follow me." 

          She turned and started walking forward at a surprising quickness. Looking around, Ria realized that they were on a wooden platform high in the tree. Looking down, she inched closer to the trunk for comfort. They were so high up that their horses, standing complacently below, were mere specks. The started climbing a flight of stairs that wound around the tree, panting to follow the amazingly agile woman. 

          They finished the climb to appear on yet another platform. However, this one was like a huge box, with a floor and walls, yet no ceiling. The sun poured in today, but Ria wondered what they did when it rained. A huge teak table stood at the end. Seven fairies much like their guide sat there, a sheaf of papers in front of each of them. Ria quickly counted three ladies, and four men. All of them wore glasses and looked like Mandy- old and grizzled.

"Lucinda's demanding that the rules of small magic be rewritten," one of the men grumbled. "She believes that making herself look young is small magic, not big."

"Vain little git," an old woman cackled. "Don't reply."

          They noticed the four people at the end of the room. One of them took of his glasses, polished them, then put them on again and peered curiously at them.

"Why, we have visitors!" he said. "This hasn't happened for a century!"

"No comments," Kit said warningly to Aden, who looked like he had a good joke to tell. He looked annoyed, but complied. 

"Sit down," cackled one. "Marmi, refreshments."

          Their guide nodded and went back down the stairs. Ria bravely approached the table, the other three following them. Chairs appeared where there had been nothing earlier. Ria swallowed, and sat down. 

"So, my dearies, it's not often we get guests," the speaker was the woman on the far left. "Why are you four young'uns here?"

"We came here to discuss a fairy," Ria said. "My name's Ria, and these people here are Aden, Kit, and Halia."

"Two Ayorthaians," said a man, staring at them piercingly. "One Kyrrian, of the Noble blood, and one Gypsy."

Ria nodded. "I'm Princess Ria."

"Daria?" asked a small woman on the right. 

"No, no," said another that looked slightly less ancient than the others. "That was last generation. We must keep up with the times- this is Princess Celia! Sister of Char, I presume."

Aden choked back a laugh, and Ria, Kit, and Halia all glared at him. He muttered something like "Girls", then subsided.   
"No," Ria said patiently. "I'm Char's daughter, Rianna."

"How can Char have a daughter? He's only a baby himself!" exclaimed one of them.

"No, he's the King of Kyrria now, and I'm his daughter. He married Ella, who has some Fairy blood in her. Do you know the line of Eleanor?"

"He married an _Eleanor_?" whistled a man. "The Prince's wiser than I knew. Then why aren't you an Eleanor, child?"

"My mother, Eleanor- Ella for short- got sick of all the Eleanors, so she made that my middle name. I'm Rianna Eleanor," Ria replied.

"Oh, getting modern," said a man who looked half-asleep. 

"Anyway, I'm here to talk about a man you may know," Ria said, patience wearing thin. "I was sent by Mandy, the fairy cook."

"Ahh, Mandy. Good lass," remarked a lady. "I loved her carrot soup." This time Ria stifled a grin. Mandy, called a lass? The two didn't go together. 

"Mmm, I always loved her cooking," said another. All the fairies nodded.

"What I wouldn't do for her quail eggs right now," said the half-asleep man, wistfully. 

"Well, she's the cook in the palace now," Ria continued.

"Ah, that Char-boy has good sense then."

          Halia glared at Ria, who could sense her frustration. Would they keep interjecting comments?

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, he appointed a man to be his advisor, who was a fairy. He corrupted Char, and now he's taken over Kyrria. His name's Ober- I hope you know him. He's doing ill to Kyrria, as well as keeping Char under a spell. Mandy was hoping you could deal with him."

"Ober?" asked a confused lady. "That evil fairy?"

"Yes, him," Ria said, clenching her hands. "He's in Kyrria now."

"Kyrria? Eh?" said the half-asleep man, perking up a little. "I thought we imprisoned him in Ayortha."

"The time limit probably let up," the other, more awake, man said. "So we must do something."

"That Ober," murmured one. "I always warned you about him. Sly and sneaky, he was."

"Could you please imprison him?" Ria asked. 

"Ah, but this is a important matter," said one. "After discussion, we will act."  
"And how long is discussion going to take?" asked a fed-up Halia.

"It depends. Perhaps a week."

"We can't wait that long!" Ria burst out. Aden looked thoughtful.   
"Ria," he whispered. "Bribe them."

"What?" she whispered back. 

          The fairies were talking about imprisonment techniques, ignoring the four of them. Halia and Kit leaned in to join the conversation.

"Bribe them," he repeated.

"We can't do that! It's immoral, and- "

"He's right," Halia chimed in. "It's not immoral, it's getting them to move faster. What can you give them that they want?"

"But-" Ria protested. Bribing went against all of the morals she had learned.

"I have to agree with Halia and Aden," Kit said. "My father always was quick to take bribes." She rolled her eyes. "It's against the law, but still, we need time more than caring about the law."

"Plus," Aden put in, "It's not like anyone will know. Or," he grinned "your pater can punish you. You are the Princess, after all."

Ria sighed. "What should we bribe them with?"

"What do they like? Fairies, I mean," Halia asked.

"I don't know," Ria said. "Mandy never really told me."

"A cream for wrinkles?" Aden suggested, grinning. "My pater can take care of that."

"Quail eggs!" Kit cried. They all stared blankly at her. She grinned, enjoying the spotlight "Remember? They all said they loved Mandy's cooking!"  
"Yes! Just tell them that Mandy's cooking a feast for tomorrow, and if they can vanquish Ober tonight, then the food will be hot for them!" Halia said, catching on.

          Ria sighed, and turned to speak with the fairies. Within five minutes, all seven of them were standing up hurriedly and trying to find their canes. Ria bit back a laugh. "We're going to Frell!" she told the other three.

"Mere won't be too happy. She told me that I had to be back to do dishes," sighed Halia. Then she brightened up. "But Aunt Ella can probably cover for me!"

**-Alqualyne******


	8. Chapter Eight

**everyone** – well, if you look in the reviews and see someone called "Halia", that would be Molly. :D:D I introduced her to this site, and she apparently thought it would be funny to review this story. You can see how humble she is if you read the review…and I kind of know that this chapter is bad…I'm sorry, I'm not really good at the demise of villains, am I? **icepixie** – *grins* yeah, I liked the old fairies too. They were tons of fun to make. I didn't get the idea for the entrance from harry potter, which I know sounds fake, but I really didn't. Then I read the chapter I wrote, and I realized that it _was_ a lot like Harry Potter. Ooops. Oh well, it's just fanfiction! A bit like LotR too- looooove that movie! I'm going to the midnight showing for RotK! Yeah, I've already finished writing this for Molly- there's only nine chapters, plus an epilogue. I'm sorry! But I do think I'm going to write another Ella Enchanted ficcie. I just have to figure out what to write it on. But I will write more! **daydream** – heehee, thanks. I agree, it's a _lot_ like Platform 9 and three-quarters. Not intentionally, but it definitely is. Trinian, I think, is a name in the Narnia books- Molly came up with that name. She said it was one of the Narnian princes…I'm not sure, something like that. I like it too, but not as much as Aden! Have fun with Huck Finn! I loved that story(abridged, though, of course!) **charleigh** – chocolate? Huh? Although, I do loooove chocolate. My favorite candy in the world! But I've already finished writing this story, so there's probably not going to be chocolate. Sorry! But me loooorve chocolate! **Ruby** – yeah, the old fairies were fun to write about. I liked the part about Lucinda petitioning about small magic to make herself beautiful :D **TallemeraRane** - *looks sheepish* well, there's no action until the ninth chapter between Aden and Ria, although there's bits of hints on how Aden feels about her(you know, going right after her into the Fairy Office). Sorry! But there is a little(not a lot…I just really suck at the snogging thing) action in the ninth chapter. 

Dedicated, as always, to Molly, the extremely frank and un-humble history-class friend.

****

****

"Marmi, don't forget their horses," said one of the old ladies as their old guide came up with refreshments to find the whole room in an uproar. 

"Where are we going?" Marmi asked, clearly confused.  

"To Kyrria!" one fairy said, as another added, "And to Mandy's cooking!"

"You'd think they hadn't eaten for a decade," Halia muttered.

"Maybe they haven't," Kit replied with a grin. 

          After all the confusion was sorted out, Marmi went down to bring the horses to Kyrria, while Aden, Ria, Halia, and Kit waited for the fairies. After finally sorting out every cane to their proper owner, the half-asleep man reached under the table to get a handful of skyblue, glittery powder.

"Fairy dust?" chortled Aden. "So it is true."

"Come here," commanded one of the ladies, taking a pinch of the dust. They came closer to her, and she threw the powder in their faces. Blinking furiously, Ria saw that they other fairies threw powder into their own faces, until the whole table had light blue faces. It looked ridiculous to her, until the room started spinning, and one of the men yelled, "The Kyrrian castle!" 

          Ria lost track of where the table and the room went- the rest of them went spinning into a gradual darkness. After a minute or so, sparks of color pierced the darkness, and the sparks melted into bigger spots. The spots took on a sort of eerie picture as the spinning gradually stopped. Ria recognized the odd painting they made- Ober's forbidding rooms. Sunlight poured in from the windows, but the atmosphere in this room was strange enough that the light was absorbed, not reflected. Suddenly the painting- or so it seemed- of the room turned real. Ria blinked furiously, not quite seeing the differences at first.

"No decorating sense," she heard a fairy say. "His rooms _always_ look the same. Don't even need a visualization anymore."

"Bloody hell," Aden muttered next to her. "Where are we?"

She grinned at him. "Welcome to Kyrria. You're in _my_ domain now."

"Just peachy," he grumbled. 

"Justice, I say," Kit commented. [a/n: sorry for interrupting the story, but that is SO something I would say!]

          The fairies stood in a circle, conferring. After a slight discussion, they turned to the four.

"We request that you leave these chambers while we deal with Ober- once he gets here," the half-asleep man said politely.

Aden yelped in dismay, and Kit trod on his foot, glaring as if to say _shut up_.

"Why?" Ria asked politely, as dismayed as Aden, though not showing it.

"Fairies are very secretive in their duels- we wish you not to see," he replied.

          The other three literally dragged Aden out of the room. Once out, he grumbled about coming all the way just to see those 'old crockheads fight.'

"Shut up," Halia finally said savagely. Aden blinked at her, surprised, then did shut up, to the relief of the girls.

"Father!" Ria cried, suddenly remembering. And she was off running, the other three straining to catch up. As soon as she entered the room, she saw that her father was still sleeping. Softly treading to his bedside, she looked at his face, more pale and drawn than ever. He seemed to have gotten even worse. His breathing was shallow and ragged. She checked his pulse, her face creasing into a frown. Had she gotten the fairies here in time?

          Looking around, she realized that Aden, Kit, and Halia had stayed outside in respect to her father. She was all alone.

"Father," she said. "I'm back."

She knew he couldn't hear her, so why was she even talking? Not to soothe him, she realized, but to calm herself. 

"The fairies are here," she continued. "They'll help set things straight, and then Ober will be gone. I promise, as soon as he's dead, we'll celebrate."

"I'm truly sorry I can't allow that happen," a familiar drawl came from the shadows. Ria tensed and whirled around. Ober emerged from the corner, where Ria suspected he had been watching. "It surprises me," he continued "that the dead return. Or you weren't?"

"What do you want?" Ria asked. Where was the Fairy Order? She wondered desperately, realizing that there was no time to string her bow and fit an arrow to it. Ober could kill her before she could get the bow from her back. 

"The truth," Ober said in his measured voice. "Which is hard to obtain."

A cackle sounded from behind Ria. Ober instantly raised his hand and a glowing shield surrounded him. Ria turned to see the Fairy Order, leaning on their sticks.

"You're ours, now, Ober," cackled one lady.

"We _told_ you not to go around messing in kingdoms," sighed another. 

"Next time, listen to us!" The fairies together raised a giant globe of light and shattered Ober's wall. 

"No," Ober said through gritted teeth. A glow surrounded him again to shape in the air as a sword, aimed straight for the Order. They blocked it easily. 

          Meanwhile, Ria slipped into a corner, and brought down her bow. Clenching her fingers to keep them from trembling, she strung her bow, and reached for an arrow. Inching along the wall, she stopped when Ober's back was to hers. Busy with the Fairy Order in front of him, Ober hadn't bothered to put a magical guard on his back. Stretching the bowstring, Ria shot. The arrow went deep into his back. He cried out, and his magic faltered. Ria shot again, as the Fairy Order's magic enveloped him. Silence fell, and when the cloud of glittery magic faded into the air, Ober was gone, dying as he had lived, a backstabber.

"Nice and neat," a fairy remarked.

"But what's this?" another one asked curiously, picking up something near where Ober had fell.

          Ria went and looked at it. It was the ring she had seen. She took it from the fairy, who just shrugged. 

"To the kitchen!" one crowed, and with surprising quickness, they dissappeared. 

"Ria!" three muffled voices cried. Perplexed, Ria opened the door.   
"It was locked!" Halia cried. "We couldn't get to you!"

"I bet that those fairies locked it," Kit grumbled. We heard what that man- Ober- said. Is he dead?"

Ria shuddered. "I hope so."

"You okay?" Aden asked, real concern in his eyes.[a/n: yet another hint!] Ria nodded. 

"I need to find Mother," Ria said. "She needs to know what happened to Father." She held the ring tighter. 

          They found Ella and Mandy in the kitchen, along with the Fairy Order greedily eating a cake Mandy had probably intended for dinner. Mandy looked furious.

"I'm sorry, Mandy," Ria yelled over the hubbub. "I promised them your food if they came."  
"Ria!" Ella and Mandy cried, and in a second, Ria was crushed in a hug between the two of them.

          Ria felt some wetness on her cheeks, and with some surprise, realized the tears were hers. After being released from the hug, Ria smiled at her mother, who had tears in her eyes. She wiped furiously at them, smiling.

"You made it home!" Ella said. "Who's this? Why, Halia! A bit of a way from home?"  
 "I was hoping you'd tell Mere why I can't wash the dishes tonight," Halia said. Ella laughed.

"Of course," she said benevolently. "And who are these two?"

"This is Aden," Ria said, pointing. "He rescued me from some thieves, then tagged me to Ayortha."

"I hope it doesn't come as too much of a shock that Ria's a princess," Ella grinned.

"It was when I heard," Aden drawled. "Just a minor detail she forgot about."

Ella laughed. "And this is Kit," Ria said. "She's Ayorthaian too, she helped find the Fairy Order."

"Pleased to meet you," Ella curtsied. "Please think of Frell as your home for now."  
"Many thanks," Kit curtsied back, an odd thing in breeches. 

"What about Ayortha?" Halia asked indignantly.

Kit laughed. "From one home, to none, to two!" she explained. 

          Ria gave the ring to Ella, and told her the story of the dead Ober. The relief was sharp on Ella's face, then replaced by apprehension as she looked at the ring.

"This is Char's hair?" she asked, squinting at it.

"It seems so," Ria explained, as the other three and Mandy listened attentively.

"How do we get rid of the sickness?" Ella asked, sighing heavily. "Ober might be gone, but this was his joke on us all. The sickness remains. It's tied to this ring."  
"We can't destroy the ring," Ria reasoned. "It would destroy Father then."

"I could try magic on it," Mandy said doubtfully. "But how would that work?"  
 "Begging your pardon," Aden said to Mandy, "But I really don't think it's magic. From what I hear of Ober, he's a fox."  
"Fox?" Halia laughed.

"Oh- well, it's a gypsy term," Aden explained. "He does the thing that's least expected of him. And magic- dark magic- is what you expect."  
"Then what don't we expect from him?" Halia asked. "I don't know him."  
"Love," Ria replied promptly. "Opposite of hate."

"There you go," Aden said satisfactorily. "Just use love to get rid of it."  
"It's not that easy," muttered Ella.

"Begging pardon, Your Majesty," Aden said, grinning, "But you sound exactly like your daughter."

Ria and Ella grinned. "Call me Ella," Ella said to Aden. "No 'Your Majesty.'"

"Yes, Your- Ella," Aden said, slipping up.

"So, how am I supposed to use love?" Ella asked. "I have plenty of it, just no directions."

They all stood in Char's room, clumped around the bed. Ella held the ring in her palm.

"Use your love for Father to make it disappear," Ria suggested. Mandy breathed sharply, thinking of something.  
"Illusions, Lady," she said. "That's what Ober used. Just think of the ring as nonexistent. It was never there. And it will disappear."

          Ella closed her eyes, and seemed to think deeply. Ria leaned forward to help her out with her thoughts, but Mandy laid a restraining hand on her.

"This is her fight," she whispered. Ria nodded reluctantly.

          At first, nothing appeared to be happening. Then, like a wavering mirage, the ring blurred. Ria blinked, thinking there was something in her eye. The ring returned to normal. Then it blurred again. Ria narrowed her eyes. Ella's hand was clear, but the ring was taking on a grayish tinge. 

          She glanced at her father. Was she imagining it, or was his face gaining a little color? She glanced back at the ring. Ella's eyes were clenched shut now, and her fingers trembled. The ring wavered again, then turned somewhat transparent…and vanished.

          There was no cheering in the room, just silence. Ella, still trembling, opened her eyes to look at Char. He stirred, and she sank down to his bedside. Color returned to his face immediately, rushing back and driving out the pale and gray. The haggard pose strengthened out, and the rise and fall of his chest grew stronger. 

"He's returning," Halia whispered. Ria nodded, too afraid to utter a word. Ella seemed not to pay any attention, only holding Char's hand. To them, it seemed as if her whole concentration, mind and spirit, were on Char.

          He stirred again, stretched, and his eyes opened blearily. Looking around, he saw the odd group of people, then Ella holding his hand. He smiled sleepily.

"Ella," he said. "Time to wake up?"

          Tears tracked down Ella's cheeks as she nodded, her smile wobbly from disuse. 

**_-Alqualyne_**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Everyone(be prepared for a reeeeeally long note) - ***sniff* I can't believe it! The last chapter! Although, there is an epilogue. All I have to say is that, I love you guys mucho. Through all my fanfiction-writing experience(I used to have another account of CardCaptor Sakura ficcies) I've never known my reviewers as well as I do with this one. Well, not _know_ but I can say- hey! I got a review from TallemeraRane- she reviewed my other chapters, I remember her. Like, a consistent group of reviewers that I remember. So a big HUG to all of you! TallemeraRane, daydream, icepixie, Ruby, chop suey/charleigh, FaerieGurl, clarylissa, Arctic Squirrel(love the name!), literaryfreak, Mooky, Celestrial Eclipse, and icybluesky. Thank you SO much! And keep your eyes peeled for an epilogue, there IS one!(molly would kill me if I didn't make one!) 

PLUS, daydream, icepixie, anyone else- I have another ella enchanted story planned! It's a bit more serious, although I will put humor in here and there. There won't be as lovable character as Aden, but still cool. Okay, the whole plotline is like this(sneak preview!)- there is this Ayorthaian/Kyrrian girl(her father is Kyrrian, mother Ayorthaian) who can foretell the future through her dreams. When her mother dies, her father blames her and abuses her, then basically deserts her. She decides to go to the Ayorthaian king to give him her help. He accepts her, and she stays at Court, and everything seems dandy(lol). But then she keeps getting these recurring dreams of an assassination, and they slip away when she wakes up- which never happens to her. She gets really troubled by this, and when Char and Ella visit(they're newlyweds according to this timeline) she finds out that her dreams are about someone assassinating Char- so she has to save him! She also finds out that she and Ella are- ahem- relatives, although I'm not going to say how :D. There's a romantic sideplot with the Prince of Ayortha, Daerin, and her. Probably more romance than this story, which was sorely lacking- but hey! Romance in this chapter(I actually heavily copied the kiss from Crown Duel by Sherwood Smith, so all credit to her)! ^-^ okay, that's it, enough with my blabbering- story below! LAST CHAPTER, SO REVIEW!

**daydream** – thanks! Is it not being humble to say I liked that line too? Lol ^-^ never said I was. Yay, I'm so happy you updated your story!!!

**Icepixie** – when are you updating your story? I HAVE to know what happens!

Okay, okay, I get the hint, here's the story:

"I know I promised Father a celebration, but this is ridiculous," Ria muttered.

"Kyrria's been needing a reason to celebrate," Ella admonished. 

"And I gave it to them," Ria said, looking at all the preparations going in the huge hall. Servants were putting up banners of the Kyrrian crest, and replacing dark decorations with new ones. The windows were opened to let in the fresh air and springtime sun. Three servants diligently polished the stair rail. 

"A celebration sounds good after sleeping so much," Char said from behind them. He looked much better now, after a week of recovering and hearing what had happened while he was delirious. "Where are your friends?"

"They're outside," Ria replied. "Exploring the gardens. Speaking of-" she looked at the immense grandfather clock at the end of the hall "I said I'd come now and help them find their way out. See you tonight!"

          Ria raced to the stair rail, and calling a warning, slid down it. Ella and Char watched her as she left for the gardens. 

"She's grown," Char commented.

"She did go through a lot," Ella reminded her.

"She's more mature, but-" Char tried to put his finger on it. "I think that Aden boy has lightened her up a little."

"Good," Ella said, grinning. "She was too serious sometimes- like you!"  
"So Aden is to her like you are to me," Char teased. "Although I must say, I prefer you." Ella just grinned and pointed to the stair rail.

"Care for a slide?"

          Ria found her friends easily, sitting in the lily garden. Picking up stones, the three were seeing who could skip the farthest. Observing them from the entrance, Ria noted that Aden was easily winning. 

          Aden. She wondered what had happened, but in the week after Char's recovery, the two had been different. The journey had made them close, and now, in the palace their relationship had become odd. Was it because Aden was actually seeing Ria as a princess? It was one thing to say, another to observe it in action. Through all the plans and political hubbub of the week, she had barely enough time to see Aden- or Halia and Kit, for that matter. 

"You two are getting killed," Ria remarked as she made her way to the pond. Halia and Kit looked up, but Aden didn't, watching his stone skip its' way across.

"Five!" he said victoriously. Halia and Kit groaned simultaneously. 

"How've you two been doing?" Ria asked, grinning.

"I've two as my best," Halia said, "And Kit has three."  
"We're Ayorthaians!" Kit protested. "We're not raised near water or anything." "Excuses, excuses," Aden scoffed. "You think I was? I didn't see a lake until I was twelve."  
"Liar," Kit retorted. Ria stooped to pick a stone, and threw it.

"One, two, three, four," she counted. "Not bad!" She shaded her eyes to look at Aden, and grinned.

"Oh, a competition?" he asked innocently. "Bring it on!"

          In the end, Aden won by one skip over a sore Ria. She joined in Kit and Halia's choruses of "Liar" though, and laughing, they went to dinner. 

"Call me liar all you want," Aden joked. "But tomorrow night, you're the ones that are dragged into your rooms for torture."  
"Torture?" Kit asked. Then she groaned. "Oh no…tomorrow's the ball."  
"Exactly," Aden said, grinning. "And I plan not to be there."  
"Right, tough boy," Halia said mockingly. "So where are you going to go?"  
"Nowhere," Aden grinned. "There _is_ a library right next to my room you know. I think I'll find a _very_ interesting book about an hour before the ball."

"You?" Kit joked. "I didn't even know you could read!"

          Aden pretended to look extremely offended. Ria and Halia just laughed. 

          Of course, Aden did end up going to the ball. Halia and Kit, egging each other on, innocently let it slip that Aden had other plans for the ball that night at dinner, and Char and Ella immediately insisted that he come. Of course, there was nothing Aden could do against royal orders, so he complied, shooting dagger glares at the giggling Halia and Kit. Ria just shrugged helplessly.

"_I_ didn't do anything," she protested. "It was all those two."

"Yes, I know," Aden grumbled. "They gang up on people."

"Nah, just you," Ria said, grinning. 

"See why I left my family?" Aden demanded. "Four sisters was too much to handle. There's only so much dye you can put in their hairbrushes."

          Ria made a mental note to check her brush before combing her hair that night.

          The next day, the 'torture' commenced rather early. Right after lunch, Halia, Kit, and Ria were whisked to baths, a legion of handmaids tut-tutting about their adventures and the tolls it took on their appearance. Halia's hands were too rough, Kit's hair was a mess of tangles, and Ria had grown tan and freckled. 

"I _really_ wish I was a boy right now," Halia moaned.

"I envy Aden," Kit joked, then winced, as a maid yanked a brush through her unruly hair. 

          The maids briskly combed their hair, and then styled them. After millions of rejections of updos and poufy hairstyles, all three of them ended up with relatively simple hairdos. Halia braided her hair herself in a coronet, while Kit braided the top half of her hair and let the rest fall down curly, and Ria left hers down with a peach blossom tucked behind a ear.

          Then the dresses they were fitted for a week ago arrived, and they were dressed like dolls, the maids bustling around ordering them to lift a limb.

"I never realized dresses were so complicated," complained Halia. "I just thought you could slip them on and go. But _no_, there's the overrobe, the underskirt, and all these dumb things."

          Halia was attired first, all of the maids' attentions on her while Kit and Ria watched. Her dress was the color of her teal eyes. The underskirt was a lighter peacock blue, and the dress swooped down asymmetrically to reveal the underskirt, shimmery and soft. The sleeves were short and puffed, and a slim opal necklace was placed about her neck.

"Good riddance," Halia muttered, turning to Kit and Halia. "How do I look? It better be good, for all the trouble it took."

"Lovely," Ria said sincerely. "The dress really matches your eyes. Plus, makes your hair look even more golden."

"I always wished I had hair like yours," Kit said absently. "You know, golden and straight, shiny, all that stuff in the legends. Mine's way too thick and all over the place."

Halia blushed with the compliments, but with her usual grace, snorted at Kit's comment.

"I'll take that as a 'Thanks Ria and Kit, for complimenting me,'" Kit said, as she was brought up next. "Now it's my turn." She looked resigned. Unlike Halia, Kit and Ria were used to these attirings, so Kit stood patiently as her dress was brought out.

"Whoa," Halia said, looking at it. "Cool."  
          It was a very untraditional dress, a deep red with gold embroidery running through it. There were mirrors in the full skirt, making it twinkle.

"Has an Ayorthaian flavor to it," Ria said. "I like it."

          Kit was put into it in no time, and walked over to the mirror, studying herself. "Not bad," she said at last.

"Not bad, she says," Halia snorted. "All I can say is that red is definitely your color."

          However, Ria's dress was hands down the winner. A silvery silken cloth with hints of peach in certain lights, it draped her slim figure. A low neckline was accented with little pearls along the hem, and a pearl choker was put on her neck. It had no sleeves, in the latest fashion, and thick straps held it up.

"You look like those marble busts of those queens from way back," Kit said. "All gorgeous, and that dress is exactly like theirs."  
Ria blushed. "Really? The dressmaker said they're coming back in fashion."  
"It looks great on you," Halia said, studying it critically. "But I doubt all the other ladies of Court would look as good."

Kit giggled. "I'd like to see them try."

A page came in, blushing tomato as he bowed to the three of them. "Ladies, The Highnesses wish you to come to the antechamber now," he said nervously, and then left.

"Poor boy," Kit said sympathetically. "He's going through that 'awkward' stage now."

"The sight of you sent him off to write a poem," Halia laughed. Kit elbowed her.

"No, I think it was _you_," she joked. 

          Laughing about the hapless page, they arrived at the antechamber. Ella looked younger than she had in a year in a royal blue dress matching Char's tunic. Looking around, the girls found Aden sitting in a corner. He looked miserable.  
"Don't you look happy to be here," Halia remarked as she plopped down in a chair next to him.

"They dressed me up," he muttered, although he looked elegant in a pale yellow tunic and fawn breeches. 

"Hey, it's not like you were put through what we were," Kit said. He looked at them all.

"You guys look nice," he said. He looked at Ria, grinning. "Really good."

She blushed, then cursed herself for it. "Thanks," she said awkwardly.

Halia and Kit just snickered, while Aden grinned somewhat maliciously. "Didn't I tell you I loved you?" he said melodramatically. "Right before I thought we were going to be eaten by those ogres."

"Yeah," Ria retorted. "I'm wondering why I even bothered to save you."

"You have grown emotionally attached to me," Aden said, grinning wickedly. Ria just rolled her eyes. 

          The ball was fun, Ria had to admit. There was good food(Mandy outdid herself), but she rarely had the chance to taste too much, because she danced almost every song. It seemed boys were eager to meet their princess who had 'saved Kyrria.' She answered all their eager questions patiently, but eventually looked for an escape. Taking on an official air, she marched to a door, knowing if she looked like she had a purpose, no one would stop her. She was right. Last time she saw, Halia was telling a bunch of boys how to use a glaive, and Kit was dancing with a noble, and arguing happily, it appeared. 

          With no clear idea of where she was going, she turned towards the gardens, and walked to the lily patch where she skipped stones earlier. Kicking off her tight slippers(the maids believed that since she had fairy feet, she could fit into elfin shoes), she sat down on a bench, looking up to the stars and thinking. Just a few weeks ago, she would have been thankful for this- Char well again, Ober gone, and Ella back to her normal, fun loving self. 

          Instead, she just felt a longing to be back in breeches with her bow on her back, riding Stormsong. She chided herself for being so ungrateful, but the sneaking feeling came back. Angry at herself, she picked up a stone and hurled it across the pond.

"Now, you're not going to skip it like that," a voice came from behind her. She whirled around to find Aden standing behind her, grinning.

"Where did you come from?" she demanded.

"The girls started chasing me," Aden replied easily. "I thought the adoration was getting a little thick."  
"You skullhead," Ria said affectionately. "You just didn't know how to dance."  
"That too," Aden replied. "Although the girls _did_ chase me."

"The ones with no sense and brains," Ria retorted. "Otherwise they'd _definitely_ know better."

"A wound to my heart," Aden said, clutching his tunic. "You've insulted me."  
"The first time its ever happened to your Exalted Figure?" Ria grinned.

"I demand a competition," he replied. "Skipping stones."  
"I wager I could easily beat you," Ria said. She had only lost by one last time. If she concentrated, she could win. 

"What bet?" Aden's eyes sparkled with competition.

"If I win, I'm going to make you dance," Ria said wickedly. "You must with at least three girls."  
"That's cheap," Aden groaned, then smiled. "So I return it. My wager's a kiss."  
"Which you'll never get," Ria retorted, but blushing in the dim light. "You're on."

"Best out of five skips?" he asked. "Or let's add them all up for a total."  
 "Yes, let's," Ria said, stooping to find a perfect stone. Aden joined her, and spotted her feet. 

"Slippers gone?" he asked. "Court life getting to you?"  
"I've lived it my whole life," Ria replied. "I'm used to it."  
"I'd rather be riding right now," Aden said.

"Me too," Ria admitted reluctantly. "Or doing _something_. I don't know. I just feel so restless."

"You'd have made a good gypsy," Aden teased. He found a stone, and threw it expertly.   
"Five!" he crowed. "Good for the first time."  
Ria took her time finding a good stone, and was rewarded. "Five right back at you," she taunted. 

"Four," Aden groaned. 

"Five again!" Ria exclaimed. "Beating you by one."  
          Aden tied it up the next time, and fourth throw, both got the same. Fifth throw decided it all.

"One, two, three, four, five!" Ria exclaimed, squinting to see in the darkness.

Aden just grinned, and threw his.

"One, two, three, four, five…was that a sixth?" Ria asked, peering into the dark pond.

"It was!" Aden grinned.

"Was not," Ria protested. "I think it was just a ripple."  
"Sore loser," Aden taunted.

"Am n-" Ria was cut off as Aden kissed her softly. She just stood there, unable to do anything but let it happen. 

"It appears I won anyway," Aden said, smiling. 

Ria thought of at least a hundred things to say, and hastily discarded them all. Through the night, she could see Aden's silhouette, still smiling at her.

"I'm sure your silence means you liked it," Aden continued. He kissed her lightly on her closed eyes and cheek, but no more, though the space between them was small. Ria reached up, and closed the last distance. Their lips met, and Ria felt as if she never wanted the kiss to stop. 

"That means I get my wager carried out too," Ria heard herself saying when they broke apart. Her heart was pounding, and she was sure she was blushing hotly.

"As long as three girls are the equivalent to you," Aden replied.

Ria smiled, and slipped her hand into his. "Of course," she said. A thought came to her as they walked back in a comfortable silence. "I think I'll teach you how to slide down a stair rail tomorrow."

**-Alqualyne**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

          Halia departed soon after, although long enough to start a glaive rush in the Kyrrian court, both boys and girls eager to learn how to wield the new weapon. She made Aden, Ria, and Kit swear to visit regularly. Kit stayed awhile in Court, then left for Ayortha. She helped out in Areida's inn, but still visited Kyrria every winter, along with Halia, who came when she could.

          Aden stayed in Frell with Ria until his family came through. He departed with them, but he and Ria stayed in touch with regular correspondence. After two years with the caravan, he returned to Frell, where Char instructed him in the pricks of politics and Court life. After their share of adventures, Ria and Aden finally settled down.

          They were disputably the most interesting couple in Court history, as gossips noted. A lovely pair to look at, they would happily argue all morning, then make up before dinner. A few times they would teach each other archery and dagger throwing. 

          However, they were fair and wise, and loved throughout Kyrria. When Charmont abdicated the throne to Rianna and Aden, Aden's commoner roots were something Kyrrians appreciated, and his jokes made Court an even more lively place. 

          As for Ria? She was forever known in Kyrrian history as Queen Rianna Eleanor, the Primrose.

-Alqualyne 

P.S. – my new story will be out soon, it's called Cúviel – A Tale of the Foreseer. Look out for it, I hope all of you guys read it! Here's the summary: _An Ayorthaian girl abandoned by her father travels to the King to help him with her foresight. She walks in troubled dreams, however, as recurring dreams of a murder haunt her. Can Prince Daerin help her overcome her past, and can they save Char in time?_ *hugs* see you guys!!


End file.
